The Pokemon Curse
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: When four keyblade wielders find themselves stranded on a unknown world, battling the Heartless isn't the only thing they have to worry about. There is something very odd about this world, not only are there strange creatures roaming it, but the world also seems to be greatly affecting them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to a story that has been in the works for many months. It is a co-write with my friend** **Hika-neko-chan (we also have another co-write on my page Spun Through the Web of Time). Please read and enjoy.**

 **Hikari is** **Hika-neko-chan's character**

 **Claire is my character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As a lone gummi ship approaches a world unfamiliar to its passengers, the emergency sirens begin to blare, prompting one of it's two female passengers, the one donned in a black cape with the cat ears upon her head standing alert, to frantically adjust the controls with no success. The cat-eared girl has long black hair, with silver bangs hiding her eyes, pulled up into a high ponytail. Beneath her black, cape like, cloak was a high-collared, sleeveless purple shirt with an attached waist-cape that reached to her knees, a pair of black short-shorts, and black thigh-high socks (that looked like leggings). She also had on a pair of long, light-blue, detached bell sleeves, a pair black fingerless gloves, and a pair of armored grey boots.

"It's no use! The autopilot is not responding!" Cried out the cat girl, "It's diving right at it!"

"What do you mean 'it's diving right at it'?" Asked the other girl, who had shoulder length, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a plain black shirt with a emerald green jacket over it, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"We're on a crash course for that world." Cat girl accentuated this by pointing at the quickly growing image of the world through the windshield.

"Then what do you suppose we do? Is there a way we can 'safely' crash"? The brunette asked.

The cat eared girl responded with "Not without overriding the autopilot, which won't let me. There's magical interference. Send out an call for help, I'm gonna see if I can reboot the navigation."

"Alright, on it." The brunette said as she leaned forward towards a set of controls that operated the video communications system. "This is an S.O.S. I repeat, this is an S.O.S. Our navigation system is no longer responding and we do not have our coordinates. The autopilot is set on a crash course for the nearby world and we can't override it." The brunette waited for a few seconds before a relay of static noise came back. She turned to her friend and shouted, "Hikari! I don't think the communicator is working, all I'm getting is static!"

"Guess we're on our own, Claire. Buckle up and brace for impact!" Shouted Hikari. As the ship entered the world's atmosphere, it caused the whole ship to jerk violently before seeming to be engulfed in flames.

Claire nodded and fastened her seatbelt as the gummi ship descended upon the world, tearing through treetops before eventually crashing into the ground.

* * *

Unknown to the two girls, their message had gone through. It had been heard by Chip and Dale, who were aboard the gummi ship, which was currently docked at Master Yen Sid's floating island. It was the same gummi ship used by Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their journey to stop Organization XIII a few months ago. The S.O.S however, came through as mostly static. They were only able to pick out, "S.O.S….navigation...no...coordinates… crash… world… can't…"

Chip sent Dale to inform Master Yen Sid while he went to work on tracking down the origin of the message. After Chip found the last recorded coordinates of the gummi ship that sent the S.O.S, he headed inside to talk to Master Yen Sid, who was conversing with a recently returned Sora, about the new information.

Sora, having heard from Dale about the garbled distress message, was 'requesting' to head out to try to aid the ones who sent the message. After Chip had informed Sora and Master Yen Sid of the coordinates, Sora was permitted to go, on the condition that Riku was to accompany him. Sora bolted out of the room, excited for a new adventure. He headed out to find his friend who was overseeing their other friends' training.

Sora burst into the room where the others where and ran over to Riku. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Riku…" He said in between breaths, "Chip and Dale...they got a distress signal from a gummi ship that has crashed."

Once he had finished informing Riku, Sora rushed off to (messily) pack his essentials. Meanwhile, Riku went to check with Master Yen Sid to see if it was alright for him to leave while he was supposed to be overseeing Kairi's and Lea's training as part of his duties as a Keyblade Master. Yen Sid told him that he would be handling the two's training while Riku was away, and to go pack his necessities fairly quickly as they were uncertain of what became of those who sent the S.O.S. By the time the two boys were ready to depart, Chip and Dale had programmed the coordinates into the gummi ship's navigation system. Now the two chipmunks could inform Sora and Riku that they, Chip and Dale, were needed back at Disney Castle, as Donald and Goofy were already on their way to retrieve them.

Sora and Riku boarded the gummi ship. Sora took to the pilot's seat as he had some experience (if you count the one time he crashed the ship) flying the rubber-like contraption of transportation. Sora started up the ship and they took off in the direction of the last known location of the other gummi ship.

* * *

 **Now that was Ch1. Hope you all enjoyed, leave a review telling me what you think if yoy want. We have been working on this for months now and actually have several chapter already written. So next week there will be another chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of this co-write that has been in the works for many months with** **Hika-neko-chan.  
**

 **Thank you to all who followed, Favorited, and reviewed so far! Now let's get on to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The gummi ship had come to a stop, but the force of the impact had knocked out the two girls temporarily. Not long after, Hikari began to stir, moaning before opening her eyes, blinking a few times to try to coax away the headache caused by the impact. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was upside-down, harnessed to the chair that was bolted to the floor of the gummi ship. At this point, Hikari came to the conclusion that their vessel had flipped over when crashing through the trees before coming to a stop where ever they were.

She turned to face an unconscious Claire, who was also hanging upside-down in her chair, and attempted to rouse her.

"Claire." When Claire didn't respond, Hikari tried again. "Claire!"

"Hmm…" Claire let out a small moan before opening her eyes. Claire slowly looked around, looking only partially awake. Claire turned her attention to Hikari, "What happened? We landed?"

"Not exactly. More like we didn't die in the crash," answered Hikari.

Claire moaned again and blinked a few times before looking more awake. "Well that's good. Now we just need to get down, though hanging like this is kinda relaxing," Claire said as she gave a small chuckle.

Hikari began fiddling with the buckle on the seat harness. When she finally undid it, she dropped to the ground, landing unceremoniously on her front, a pair of silvery-white wings extended from her back in surprise.

"... Ow…"

"Hey, I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet," Claire laughed in a joking tone.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny. That's only true above a certain distance proportional to the cat's height."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Yeah….whatever." She then grabbed her seat belt and undid the latch, leaning to the side slightly, causing her to fall and land on her side. Claire moaned, "Ugh...Well at least that wasn't so bad."

"Are you alright, Claire?" asked Hikari.

"No," Claire moaned again."I don't have enough 'padding' like you to break my fall."

Hikari blushed as she stood up, mumbling "It's not my fault I'm top heavy."

Claire laughed as she also stood up and stretched her arms, "Well I guess we might as well figure out where we are."

"If you want to go look around, go ahead, I'm gonna see if I can fix this." Hikari moved so that she could reach the control panel above them.

Claire nodded and carefully walked towards the exit of the gummi ship. She walked up to the door and slowly opened it up and looked outside. "It seems we are in some kind of forest," Claire shouted back at Hikari.

"I kinda got that from the amount of trees we plowed through before impact." Hikari called back.

"I'll be back, I'll get a quick aerial view," Claire said as she crawled out the door and jumped to the ground. Claire stretched one more time before large, red dragon wings stretched out from her back. She spread her wings out and then took to the air. She flew up several feet in the air and flew around the area of the crash, observing her surroundings. From what Claire could see, they were on what looked like a very large island that was covered in trees. In the distance she saw that there was a large mountain farther down on the island. Flying out a little further Claire saw that there was a small beach just a few feet away from the crash site. Claire looked out from the island, all she could see was water, no signs of any other islands or land.

"Hmm.. Just where are we?" Claire mumbled to herself before heading back to the ship.

Prior to Claire leaving the gummi ship, Hikari began to tinker with the control panel, eventually removing the faceplate to access the electronics inside. While nothing seemed damaged at first, she was able to spot a few wires further in that had sheared apart and weren't salvageable. After further inspection, Hikari found a CPU board that was still sparking, the resistors on it smoking from what appeared to be an electrical overload. She then repositioned herself under the communications system and pried open the panels. Hikari was surprised to find that the inductor located in the communicator's motherboard was fluctuating sporadically, which seemed to have caused the interference.

Popping sounds started coming from the navigation controls, causing Hikari to jump. When the noise died down after a few mini explosions, Hikari let out a sigh.

"I don't think we have the parts to replace those." she mumbled before making her way to a bag lying nearby. It was her luggage bag, having tumbled out of the storage compartment during the crash. A similar bag, Claire's, was poking out of the cabinet door. Hikari righted her bag, which was only about the size of a backpack, and opened it, glancing through its contents. When she couldn't see what she was looking for, she reached inside with both arms, and even stuck her head inside as it was was much larger inside than it appeared to be. After conducting a more thorough search, Hikari drew away from the bag, closing it, and grabbed Claire's before heading for the door.

Once Hikari made her way out of the gummi ship, she saw Claire land nearby.

"So what's the damage?" Claire asked as she walked over to Hikari.

"Severed wires, an irreparable CPU board, and a fluctuating magnetic field." answered Hikari. "What's our surroundings like?"

"It seems we are on some large island. We are surrounded by water with no other land in site. So I guess we are stuck here for a while."

"Are there any forms of civilization nearby?" asked Hikari. "I can sense others not far from us."

"I didn't see anything like that, just a bunch of trees and a large mountain." Claire pointed in the direction of where she saw the mountain.

"Hm…" Hikari hummed in thought. "We can either explore now and hopefully find some civilization to stay with, or we can set up camp here and then search for supplies. Which do you think would work out better for us?"

"Uh maybe we should take a little walk around the island? Find out who we are sensing?" Claire suggested.

"I guess we could, but I'm not sure how good of an idea it would be to just leave our bags just lying around. Also, how big is this island? If there's a mountain I'd assume it'd be fairly large." Hikari said uncertainly.

"Well it looks quite large…" Claire crossed her arms and thought for a moment, "If you really want to we can bring our bags with us as we walk around. We wouldn't have to walk around the whole island though, just maybe try to find anyone who seems close by."

"I guess that works then." Hikari answered hesitantly, handing Claire her bag before the two set off to explore their immediate surroundings.

* * *

 **And that was ch2! Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **In chapter 3 the girls go to explore the island, what will they find? Find out next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to the co-write story made by me and** **Hika-neko-chan!**

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited.**

 **Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The two started walking through the forest, looking at their surroundings as they walked. Hikari was carefully scanning the thicket, as if trying to spot something that wasn't there. She could sense hearts of others nearby, close enough that she should have been able to see a human, if that's what the hearts belonged to. The beings that the hearts belonged to were too far for her to make out their general appearance, but they didn't seem to be human based on their location. Some were fairly close to the ground, which a human could only replicate if lying down, while others were up in the trees.

"So do you think there are other people here? Cause from what I sense...Um how do I put it, I can sense creatures, but I can't recognize what they are. I haven't sensed any people though," Claire said to Hikari.

"They feel like people to me, but remember, so did Simba and his pride." answered Hikari. "They're too far for me to have an idea of what they look like."

"I guess we just have to keep looking, maybe we will run into whatever inhabits this world."

"I hope they're at least familiar with humans. Something feels off about this place and I have this feeling it will interfere with any form-changing magic."

"Hmm, really? What do you mean by 'it will interfere with any form-changing magic'?" Claire asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Hikari thought about how to explain this before answering, "It means that the spells either won't work, or will have undesirable outcomes."

Claire nodded, "Ah I see." She then looked forward, "Well it looks like there is a clearing up ahead."

"It's hard to tell, but I think I feel a few hearts there as well. I hope we don't scare them."

"Let's be extra careful then." Claire said as they approached the clearing of forest. As they approached the edge of the forest, the ground transitioned from grass to sand. They stepped out from under the cover of trees entering out onto a large beach covered in pearly white sand. The waves gently lapped at the sand, washing up the occasional little shell. Between the girls and the water were some unfamiliar, animal like, creatures.

Before them were a couple of giant, crab-like creatures with large eyes and humongous pincers. Slightly down the shore, there was also a snow white baby seal that had small tusks, a tiny horn on its head, and had its tongue hanging out. Not far from the crab-things there was a giant purple oyster clam that, upon second glance, had large eyes hidden inside its shell and also had its tongue hanging out. Skidding across the water were a couple of creatures that had a round body and four, skinny legs, they had a yellow cap-like thing on their heads with a little antenna sticking out.

"Strange little creatures aren't they?" Claire commented as they looked at the creatures moving around.

"Quite so." answered Hikari. "Their hearts feel like human's, but yet, they bear an appearance similar to animals."

Claire nodded, "They don't seem hostile or anything...well I hope they aren't. They look kinda cute though."

"I don't think they mind our presence at least, but they might be territorial if we get too close to them." thought Hikari aloud.

"Hmm true, so let's be careful." Claire as they continued to walk on the beach.

The two were wandering around on the beach for a bit, slowly approaching some of the creatures. When they got too near to the crab-like things, they scurried away. Getting too close to the oyster one caused it to hide in its shell, while the seal creature didn't care when Hikari and Claire got within arms reach.

Claire slowly placed her hand on top of the seal's head and gently rubbed it's head. The seal creature smiled happily in return, "Aw so cute," Claire chuckled.

It seemed to enjoy the attention, closing its eyes and calling out "Seel. Seel" with a smile on it's face.

Claire giggled, "Aw you are such a sweetie. Hikari, wanna pet him?"

"I'm not sure." was Hikari's response. "I don't know if they'll like me."

"Well there is only one way to find out." Claire said as she stopped petting the seal creature.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm not exactly human, and my other half is more obvious than yours."

"So? Even though I'm half dragon they don't seemed bothered by it. Though maybe they can't tell. Do you think they would be able to sense that I'm half dragon?" Claire asked.

Hikari gave her answer, "It's hard for even me to sense that, and that's only because I already know. For those who don't, it's almost impossible to tell unless they're one of your kind."

Claire shrugged, "Guess you got a point there."

After a quick moment of happy funtime with the seal, the girls' stomachs began to grumble.

"Mmh…" Hikari mumbled quietly, "I may have tuna on the mind."

Claire laughed, "Of course you do. Well let's head back and get some food then." The two girls turned around and turned around and started walking back to where the gummi ship had crashed. "So we still have all our food right?"

"I think so." answered Hikari. "I saw some of the food containers in my bag when I was searching for things to repair the ship with. Not sure about the conditions of the contents, but the tins were still intact."

"Well let's hope the food is still edible, I'm getting hungrier."

"You have food in your own bag, don't you?" questioned Hikari. "So if you're hungry, then go pull some food out."

"Oh true." Claire said as she placed the bag, that she had been carrying on her back, onto the ground. She opened up the bag and pulled out a plastic bag with a loaf of bread inside, next she pulled out a small mini fridge, "Gotta love magic bags right?"

"They have their ups and downs." answered Hikari as she was rummaging through her bag, having already pulled out a water bottle, some crackers, an apple, and a mini gas stove that were atop a small picnic blanket. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, she stuck her head in and yelled. "Dawn! Where's the tuna!?" Moving away from the bag immediately.

Without an answer, a small tin of tuna came flying out of the bag that Hikari caught before it went flying too far off.

Claire stared at the can in Hikari's hand for a moment before looking directly at Hikari, "Can you remind me again… Why is Dawn living in your magic bag?"

Before Hikari can answer, a shout came from inside the bag. "Cause the Fluffies!"

Hikari just sighed while shaking her head before explaining. " I have my yarn collection in there, and Dawn likes the soft ones that I have.."

"That's right…" Claire said with a sigh. "I wonder...what's it like living in magic bag?"

"I'd say ask Dawn, but… you know…" Hikari said while shutting the bag closed before Dawn could shout more randomness.

"True." Claire said as she opened her mini fridge and pulled out a small packet of cheese. She opened the packet and bag and created a cold, cheese sandwich. After closing the packet and bag she then proceeded to bite into her sandwich.

Meanwhile, Hikari pulled on the tab attached to the top of the tuna can, opening it before placing it atop the lit gas stove. She then reached into the pouch attached to her left hip, pulling out a fork all while she left the tuna to heat over the fire. While waiting the short while for her tuna, Hikari munched on her apple. Once she finished it, she deemed the tuna cooked enough, so Hikari turned off the stove, grabbed her crackers, and used the fork to make tuna cracker sandwiches. She ate all but one, deciding to open her bag and throw it in, getting a happy purring sound mixed with munching from Dawn inside.

By the time the two, or three if Dawn counts, were finished eating, the sun was setting. Hikari let out a loud yawn before she went searching through her bag once again, this time for her sleepwear, sleeping bag, and a one-person tent.

Claire reached into her bag, pulled out a sleeping bag, a tent, and a light blue sleeping gown from within the bag. Claire went and set up her tent and afterwards crawled inside it to set her sleeping bag down. A few minutes later she came out, now wearing the sleeping gown. "Well I guess we should be getting some sleep. Then tomorrow we figure out what to do?"

At this point, Hikari had also set up her tent, and poked her head out, her long black hair down. "Sure. We can probably also get some training done tomorrow as well."

"Oh yeah training, almost forgot about that." Claire said as she yawned. "Well see you in the morning." Claire walked back inside her tent and closed the flaps behind her.

Hikari pulled her head back inside her tent, zipping up the flap, and lied down, slowly drifting off to sleep. For anyone nearby, soft snoring could be heard coming from the bag lying outside of Hikari's tent.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed! If you want, leave a review telling us what you thought :)**

 **What will happen when the girls wake up? Something quiet interesting...**

 **Find out next time! See ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here is chapter 4 of the Kingdom Hearts crossover with Pokemon story! Co-written with my friend** **Hika-neko-chan.**

 **Now I know i posted this a few days early, but that's because I am leaving for vacation soon and I won't have Wi-Fi very often. So the chapter is here early. Idk about next week, but I will try to get it posted sometime next week. Also this does apply to my other stories (I am trying my very best to work on them...but I just get writters block a lot on them, but I am getting somewhere).  
**

 **Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited.**

 **Anyways on to chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

As dawn broke the following morning, Hikari began to stir in her tent. Although she was half asleep, she noticed that the familiar weight of the wings on her back was missing. While this was not a common occurrence, Hikari's groggy mind didn't find this odd, it was instead focused on the fact that her cat ears were shaped differently, and that her tail split into two partway down it's length. After rubbing the tiredness from her eyes, she realized that this wasn't caused by half-awake dreams. Instead of freaking out, which she was sorta doing internally, Hikari decided to open up the flap of her tent and check on Claire.

Claire was still fast asleep, cuddled up in her sleeping bag. She was sleeping on her side and her feet were facing the entrance of the tent. As Hikari looked at her she saw that Claire now had orange fox ears atop her head.

Hikari reached into the tent, trying to rouse Claire by tugging at the bottom corner of her sleeping bag.

"Mmmm" Claire let out a sleepy mumble as she stretched out her feet and turned onto her back.

Hikari sighed before stepping away from the tent and towards her bag that was still making snoring noises. Being careful as to not disturb sleeping Dawn inside, Hikari pulled out the empty water bottle and quickly closing the bag. She then returns to Claire's tent, chucking the hollow bottle at her head.

The bottle hit Claire right on the head, which caused her to open her eyes. Just as the bottle was about to fall off her head Claire quickly grabbed it, sat up, and chucked back in the direction of Hikari. Having been somewhat used to this sort of reaction from Claire, Hikari barely ducked out of the way before the bottle could hit her.

"You up now Claire?" asked Hikari.

Claire glared at Hikari before she sighed, "Yeah yeah...now what do you want?" In the next moment before Hikari could say anything Claire slowly reached up and placed her hands on top of her head and felt her new fox-like ears. "What… What's on my head?"

"Uhm…" Hikari though on how to answer this before saying, "They appear to be a pair of red-orange fox ears."

Claire blinked a few times with a surprised look on her face. She then jumped up out of her sleeping bag and looked behind her. Pushing up from under her nightgown was a yellow colored, very fluffy tail. Claire turned back to look at Hikari, with a mixed emotion of surprise and shock on her face, "I… I also have a tail."

"You do?" Hikari asked with mild confusion, staring at the yellowish 'pile' of fur attached to Claire's behind.

"Yeah…" Claire said, as she looked back at her tail. She slowly ran her through the fur and her eyes lit up with joy, "So soft and fluffy!" Claire shouted happily as she ran around in circles a few times before jumping down to the ground. She hugged her tail as she rolled around for a moment, laughing happily as she did. Then she curled up so her face brushed up against her tail, she rubbed her face in her tail's fur, still smiling happily, "Fluffy!"

"Oh dear." mumbled out Hikari with an exasperated sigh. "I don't need another Dawn."

A muffled cry of "Fuzzies!" came from inside Hikari's bag, which she held shut before craziness could insure.

Claire sat back up and tilted her head, "But it's so soft. I've never had a tail… so this is new to me."

"But still, getting used to a new extremity is one thing, obsessing over how it feels is another."

"But it's just so fluffy," Claire sighed, then looked at Hikari again, finally noticing the difference in her ears and tail, "Your ears and tail are different. What happened to us?

Hikari, after all this time, decided to reach up and touch 'new' ears. "I'm not entirely sure, but it feels similar to form-changing magic taking effect."

"Huh odd...Do you think someone did this to us?" Claire said as she stood up again.

"It's possible" began Hikari, "But I think I would have noticed someone approaching us during the night."

"True… But what else could it be? Do you think this world has some weird effect on us?"

"Well, magical interference is what caused our gummi ship to crash, remember?" asked/stated Hikari while gesturing to the wreck that was their transport.

Claire walked outside of her tent, "Oh yeah. So is that also why your wings are gone?"

"I'd assume so." answered Hikari before asking, "What about yours?

"Oh," Claire said as she closed her eyes for a second and then her wings appeared behind her. She sighed with relief, "I still got my wings."

"Huh...interesting." Hikari began to contemplate before mumbling to herself. "I lost my wings, but you still have yours…"

"Hmm," Claire crossed her arms and thought for a moment before speaking again, "That's probably because my wings are naturally mine, you got your through other means, right?"

"Yeah. That's a fairly reasonable assumption." Hikari stated before heading back to her tent. "By the way Claire, what are you going to wear now with your… newest addition."

Claire sighed heavily, "This means I'll have to cut a hole in my pants…"

Hikari paused before she entered her tent. "Just your pants?"

"You know what I mean." Claire pouted before she walked back into her tent.

"If you want you can borrow a pair of my shorts!" Hikari called out before stepping into her tent to change.

Claire popped her head head out of her tent, "I don't think I'm the same pant sizes as you...plus I don't really wear shorts. But thanks." With that Claire went back into her tent.

After a short bit, Hikari emerged from her tent dressed in basically the same outfit she wore the day before, minus the cape-cloak thing. She glanced around before looking at Claire's tent.

"Claire, are you not ready yet?" asked Hikari.

Hikari could hear Claire sigh, "Just give me a minute… This tail has a lot of fluff…"

A moment later Claire came out in her usual outfit, but now it had a hole in the back of her jeans and her new, fluffy tail was sticking out of it. "So are we going to train or eat something first?"

"I think breakfast first, then some training." Hikari walked over to her bag.

"Alright," Claire said as she also walked over to her bag and opened it, "Let's see what do I want to eat today."

After a quick rummage through her bag, Hikari pulled out a box of cereal, a bowl, and a juice box. She poured herself a bowl before returning the box to the magic bag. From the pouch on her hip she pulled out a spoon and began eating the cereal.

Claire pulled out her mini fridge, opened it, and pulled out an apple. Then she pulled out of the bag of bread and took out a slice. Before she started to eat her food she grabbed one last thing from her mini fridge, a bottle of juice. "So what will we do for a training today?" Asked Claire as she bite into her apple.

Hikari stopped shoveling cereal in her mouth, pausing to think while chewing what she had in her mouth.

"Well, we can start with a light spar, then maybe try using magic to see if we can still cast it in combat." Hikari began rattling off a rough plan.

"Sounds good to me." Claire said as she chewed her apple.

Hikari continued eating her cereal until she decided she was full, leaving a bit of cereal still in the bowl. She went back to her bag, opening up and shouting inside.

"Dawn! Heads up. Leftover cereal coming in!" Hikari just dumped the rest of the cereal in the bag, followed by a happy munching sound.

Claire finished up her apple and quickly ate up her piece of bread. After taking a few sips of her juice she stood up and stretched. "Alright, well I'm ready."

Hikari put away her bowl and spoon away, closing the bag when she was done. She put the bag in her tent and zipped the front flap. When she stepped away from her tent, she turned to face Claire.

"I think it would be better to spar on the beach rather than in the forest, do you agree?"

Claire nodded in agreement as she went to put her bag in her own tent, "Yeah there's more space there. Just hopefully none of those little creatures get in the way when we train."

"Even if they do, I'll try my best to avoid harming them." Hikari then began walking towards the beach they found the day before.

"Same here." Claire said as she followed behind Hikari as they walked back to the beach.

When they stepped onto the sand, the two went to stand some distance apart, facing each other.

"Do you want to start with hand to hand or just go straight to keyblades?" Hikari asked when Claire turned to face her.

Claire thought for a moment before she crackled her knuckles, "Haven't done hand to hand in a while, so let's start with that."

Hikari didn't respond, instead she just crouched down, her left foot in front, pointed at Claire, with her right foot behind, pointed perpendicular to her left. Her right knee was almost on the ground, her right hand beside it, barely touching the sand. Hikari's left arm was horizontal before her, ready to block or deflect incoming attacks. (Idk if this works the way intended to, but her stance is supposed to allow her to be light on her feet and dodge immediately.)

Claire crouched slightly as she placed her right foot behind her while she raised her fists, with her right hand being a little behind the left. Within seconds she dropped her hands and took a jump forward, landing on her right foot as used it to pivot and swing her other to attempt a kick attack at Hikari, aiming for her side.

Hikari's left arm moved to block Claire's kick. At the same time, she used the momentum from her arm to spin on her left foot and bring her right foot out to sweep at Claire's right leg.

Claire managed to jump back just before Hikari's foot would have collided with hers. Claire took a few steps back before charging at Hikari (who was now upright, her knees bent slightly) again, but this time swinging her left fist towards Hikari's chest. Hikari does a back-handspring into a handstand, timing it so that she catches Claire's wrist between her knees. Hikari then immediately spins on her hands, twisting Claire's arm around while the momentum carries them forward (technically backwards for Hikari). She maneuvers around Claire, causing her to fall forward, Hikari landing so that she's kneeling on Claire's back with her arm pinned.

"Alright…" Claire sighed, "You beat me. I'll get you next time though," Claire chuckled.

Hikari got up off of Claire with a slight laugh.

"You've said that the last five times."

"Well… My luck is just off then. It will come back, I know it." Claire said as she stood up and brushed the sand off her.

"After that brief warm-up, how about we try summoning our keyblades and using magic?"

"Sounds good to me." Claire said as she stretched her arm out and closed her eyes, a second later a flash of light appeared and in Claire's hand was her keyblade. Her keyblade was a reddish color, with the teeth resembling fire and the guard resembling red dragon wings. The keychain at the end was a emerald orb on a bronze plate.

Hikari just held her right hand out, and in a flash of light, a keyblade with a pale yellow star in a lavender heart for the teeth and a pair of angel wings for the handguard appeared. In the shadows of the trees nearby, globs of darkness with yellow eyes started to appear. Hikari's ears twitched as she turned slightly towards the forest.

Claire turned towards the forest and squinted, "Heartless…" She muttered.

"It seems to be just shadows," Hikari paused for a second before narrowing her eyes towards the masses of darkness, "and maybe possessors, I'm not entirely sure."

"Well...this is what we get for bringing out our keyblades. Let's go get rid of them." Claire said as she got into more of an attack position.

Hikari started walking towards the heartless. "We should probably search for the keyhole in this world as well, but first things first...magic practice on actual targets."

Claire aimed her keyblade in the direction of the Heartless. In the blink of an eye, several balls of fire went towards the heartless, while also hitting a few of the surrounding trees, catching them on fire. Some of the Heartless disappeared while the flames grew on the trees.

"Oops…" Claire said as she scratched the back of her head. "Heh, sorry about that. Do you think you could fix that? You know my other magic isn't as strong…"

Hikari sighed before standing with her keyblade held out to her side, her left foot forward, before spinning on her foot, water collecting in the air behind where the edge of her keyblade swung through the air, not noticing the ocean water gather in a large wave near the shore, before using her keyblade to launch it all at the burning trees. The initial water put out a good portion of the fire before a large tidal wave came crashing down on them, having reached the edge of the forest, destroying the rest of the heartless, and extinguishing the remaining fire.

Hikari started to shake the water out of her hair, mumbling something about not supposed to happen.

Claire stood there frozen for a moment, as the water dripped from her. A moment she let out an angry huff of air, as well smoke spewing out of her mouth. She turned and glared at Hikari "What was that for!?" She shouted.

Hikari stopped indulging her instincts for a moment before replying. "There was only supposed to be the water I gathered at the edge of my keyblade. I don't know why the ocean water responded to the spell from so far away."

"It must be something about this world." Claire said as she wrung out her hair. She then shivered, "And now I'm soaking wet...which is not something I like to be." Claire exhaled before engulfing herself in flames, seconds later, her clothes and herself were all dry.

Hikari just dismissed her keyblade before starting to ring out her hair.

"Well, seeing as we can use our keyblades and magic still… to some extent… I think we should head back to camp. Kingdom Hearts knows I need a change in clothes."

"Alright, let's go." Claire said as she stretched her arms as she started walking back towards where their camp was.

The two girls return to camp in short order, Hikari immediately going to her bag and digging for a change of clothes. Claire laid on the ground to relax and stared at the nearly cloudless sky. Hikari glances at Claire only to roll her eyes and head into her tent to change. In a short amount of time, Hikari left her tent, tying the sash of her new outfit behind her back. She paused while tightening the bow, having heard a faint cross between static and what sounded like yelling from aboard the gummi ship. Cautiously entering the wreckage and approaching the communications system, Hikari examined the circuits, she was able to distinguish that there were two voices coming through, though it sounded like they were arguing. After a brief period of trying to understand the two while tinkering with the controls to establish a two way connection, the console started emitting a loud screech. Hikari's ears flattened against her head while her hands moved to protect them from the noise while the circuits began to spark, eventually causing a small explosion that startled her.

Seconds later Claire pops her head into the gummi ship, "Hikari! There's another gummi ship out there! But it looked like it was going to crash into the ocean!"

* * *

 **And that was chapter 4!  
**

 **The girls are now half Pokemon, betcha didn't expect that!**

 **What will happen next? Who could possibly be in the crashing gummi ship? XD**

 **Find out next week!**

 **Also as I said above, I am going on vacation so I might not be able to post exactly on time next week. But I will try. And I also am going to try my very best to try to write my other stories.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here it is, chapter 5!**

 **When we last left off Claire and Hikari saw a gummi ship crashing down into the world! Let's get right to it shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Seconds later Claire pops her head into the gummi ship, "Hikari! There's another gummi ship out there! But it looked like it was going to crash into the ocean!"_

Hikari turned to face Claire and with urgency said. "I think there were people on board. Come on, let's go to help them." She then brushed past Claire exiting the ship and broke into a run back towards the shore they practiced on, Claire followed quickly behind her.

When the two reached the shore, they could see what appeared to be two people drifting in the water, not really moving towards shore. Hikari quietly said something about getting wet again while running into the water before swimming out towards the two. Claire ran into the water just seconds behind Hikari. The two swam out to where the two people were, Hikari grabbed the one nearest to shore, who at brief glance was a young male with spiky brown hair. Claire reached the other, a male with purplish silver hair, and the two girls began dragging them to shore.

When the two reached shallow water, Hikari stood up, and after checking to make sure he was breathing, was able to pick up the boy she pulled out of the water and carry him inland enough to reach dry sand. Hikari laid him down on the sand and turned to see if Claire needed help with the other one.

Claire was nearing the shallows, but as she got more and more out of the water, the harder it was to carry the boy, "Uh.. Hikari...Um could I get some help over here."

Hikari nodded her head, and waded back out to where Claire was. When she got to them, Hikari briefly checked over the boy before a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Riku?" she murmured under her breath. She just shook her head and turned to Claire. "They're both breathing fine from what I can tell. Let's get him to shore before I see if anything else is wrong." Hikari then maneuvered him so that she had one of his arms slung over her shoulders and Claire shifted so she had his other arm over her shoulder.

"So you know this guy? I heard you murmur a name." Claire said

"Maybe," Hikari answered after a brief pause. "Natural silver hair is fairly rare to find, and he looks to be the right age, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. We'll just have to wait until they wake up."

"Hm alright." Claire said as they got far enough up shore to place the guy down, just a few feet away from the other. "Now what?"

Hikari didn't give a verbal answer, instead, she walked over to the smaller male and began a more thorough check for anything wrong.

"Is he okay? Do we need to use cure?" Claire suggested.

"I can't find anything major, just what appears to be bruises forming from what I assume was them crashing or escaping at the last minute. Also, while cure does treat infections, I don't trust myself to cast it when I had so much trouble with water earlier." Hikari then turned her attention away from the boy with spiky hair, and returned to the other male's side, beginning to look him over again.

When she finished, Hikari spoke, "He also has some bruising, and a cut going up the upper portion of his right arm and diagonally across his shoulder. It also appears that he broke his left wrist a while back , which hasn't finished healing." She then stood up and turned to Claire. "While the cut doesn't look to be bad, I'm gonna head back and get the medkit. Will you be alright if I leave you here to keep an eye on them?"

"Sure." Claire said as she nodded.

Hikari turned and began to jog back to their campsite, leaving Claire with the two unconscious boys. After a short while, Hikari returned holding a small med pack in her right hand. She knelt down next to the silver haired boy on his right and set down the kit beside her. Hikari then opened the pack and withdrew some cotton balls and a bottle of disinfectant. Using one of the cotton balls, she soaked it in the disinfectant and began dabbing it on the cut. He did visibly flinch at the application, but did not wake up due to the stinging sensation of the alcohol. After Hikari finished cleaning the wound, she was able to determine that the cut was fairly shallow and didn't need stitches. Hikari then pulled out a cotton pad and some medical tape to bandage it up. When she finished, she put away all the unused/remaining supplies back into the kit.

"So now we just wait until they wake up, right?" Claire asked.

"Unless you want to carry them back to camp, yes. I have no intention of leaving them unattended here."

"Do you think they may have somehow heard our distress signal?"

"It's likely, although from what I could hear from the communications, it seemed like they were arguing, so maybe not." Hikari thought out loud.

Sometime later the boys finally began to stir and let out a few groans. The brown haired boy started to open his eyes first. He yawned and stretched a little before opening his eyes a little more. A few seconds later the silver haired boy opened his eyes as he slowly sat up, as soon as he fully opened his eyes he was looking right at Claire, who was sitting in front of him.

They stared at each other for a moment before the other boy spoke up as he sat up, "Uh, where are we? Who are you two?"

Hikari, after noticing that Claire was lost in the silver haired boy's gaze, spoke up. "I'm not entirely sure about this world's coordinates, but we're on the shores of what appears to be an island. I'm Hikari, and my entranced student over there, is my friend Claire."

Claire blinked and shook her head a little, looking away from the silver haired boy and now looking at the brown haired boy, "Uh, hi."

"Hi I'm Sora." The brunette said pointing to himself. "And this is my best friend Riku." He gestured to the silver haired boy.

Claire turned back and looked at Riku, "Riku…" She then looked at Hikari, "Isn't that the name you said before?"

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked.

Hikari didn't answer immediately, instead she tilted her head to the side in thought, with the ears on top of her head turning sideways and her forked tail swishing behind her. She eventually answered. "I have a younger half-brother by the same name, and while I haven't seen him in a decade or so, you remind me of him."

Claire looked at Hikari with surprise, "You have a half-brother and you never told me?"

"Didn't I tell you I had a sibling?"

"I thought you were referring to Dawn," Claire said.

"While I may sometimes address her as my younger sister, her existence is a bit more… complicated."

"What do you mean by that?" Claire asked but before Hikari could reply Sora interrupted.

"Um, can I asked something? Were you the girls who sent out the distress signal?"

"Our distress signal was actually heard?" Claire asked.

"Most of it. It was a bit garbled, but we managed to find where you two were." Sora said.

"And instead of rescuing us, you've now joined us." Hikari said in an even tone.

"It's something about this world, right? As soon as we got close to this world all the systems on the ship malfunctioned." Riku said with sigh.

Hikari gave a slight nod. "I assume so. I couldn't even override the autopilot once we entered the outer atmosphere."

"If it's the world that caused us to crash why did you blame me?" Sora said as he sent a childish glare at Riku.

Riku sighed again, "I didn't think about it until now. And if I remember correctly, didn't you crash a gummi ship before?"

"It wasn't entirely my fault!" Sora shouted.

"Uh guys, you can talk about that later. How about we head back to where our camp is and talk more there." Claire suggested.

"That sounds good." Riku said as he stood up.

"Let's go." Sora said as he also stood up.

Hikari just nodded her head, picked up the medkit, and started heading back to their camp, giving the universal hand signal for this way/follow me. The group of four started making their way to the girls' campsite.

When they arrived, Hikari and Claire went over to their bags, kneeling down beside them and started digging through their contents. Sora and Riku stood there for a minute while silence surrounded them.

After a minute Sora finally spoke, "So...Um….What's with the tails and ears?"

Hikari looked up from what she was doing, a tad confused before glancing over to Claire and remembering. "Oh, right. I'm honestly not sure about that. We kinda…" She paused, "well, we kinda just woke up with them this morning."

"And how long have you guys been stuck here?" Riku asked.

Claire this time pulled out her mini fridge from the bag, and she pulled out a cup of yogurt and an apple. She then paused and thought for a moment, "Hmm I am not entirely sure. Hikari and I were unconscious for a little while. Maybe a little over a twenty-four hours."

"Thirty hours, seventeen minutes, twenty-six seconds and counting!" came an energetic cry from Hikari's bag.

"Well that answers that." Sora said, not giving the random voice from the bag a second thought.

"Uh, why is there a voice coming from that bag?" Riku asked.

"That's just Dawn. I'd recommend ignoring her to spare your sanity." answered Hikari with a dismissive wave.

"I guess that answers it." Riku said with a shrug.

After spending some more time searching through her bag, Hikari just sighed, stuck her head in and shouted "Dawn! Where's the fish?!"

She stepped back when she heard some rustling, and after a moment, a travel-sized icebox popped out of the bag landing on the ground with a thud, followed by the gas stove and some metal skewers. Hikari then turned to face the boys. "Would you guys like me to cook up some fish for you?"

"Sure." Sora said and Riku nodded in agreement.

Hikari set up the stove, and set three fish on skewers to cook. In the meantime, she pulled out three water bottles, tossing one to each of the two boys and keeping one to herself. Once the fish were done and the three were eating, Hikari decided to break the silence.

"I'm a bit curious, what are the two of you going to do for supplies and stuff? We didn't see anything other than the two of you out in the water."

Sora immediately jumped up, "Ah! All our supplies is still on the ship!" Sora turned around and started running back towards to beach.

Riku sighed with a smile, "Well, there he goes. Might as well go and catch up with him." Riku stood up and ran after Sora.

"We should go help out too." Claire commented as she closed up her magic bag.

Hikari sighed and nodded, quickly picking up and packing away the used skewers and gas stove. The two stood and quickly followed after the boys, albeit at a more normal pace.

They made their way to the beach where they saw Sora and Riku standing on the shore. Though Sora was squinting to try and see if he could see where the gummi ship could have crashed.

"I wonder how deep it is out there." Sora said just as Hikari and Claire joined.

"I could go and check." Claire said as her dragon wings appeared on her back again, "I'll be back in just a minute." Claire then took off into the sky and flew towards the water.

Riku and Sora looked at Claire for a moment then looked at Hikari, both giving her a look saying ' _can you explain that to us?'_.

"Claire was born into a human-dragon hybrid race, who have the ability to sprout dragon wings and fly. Even though this world has altered our appearance, she's still capable of accessing that part of her."

"That's pretty cool." Sora said as he put his hands behind head.

"I agree. It's not something you really see everyday." Riku added just as Claire came back.

"Okay, so it doesn't look that deep, I can still kinda see the gummi ship, but it's hard to tell how deep exactly it is from an aerial view." Claire explained.

"Well I guess we'll just have to swim out there and see." Sora said with a grin as he faced Riku. "I bet I can swim out there faster than you can." Sora laughed childishly.

"Oh yeah? You're on!" Riku laughed.

Both boys stared competitively at each other before taking off their clothes, except for their boxers. Startled by the suddenness of the guys in their boxers, Claire covered her eyes with her hand as her cheeks showed a slight red. Before any questions could be asked, the guys ran off into the water and started swimming outward.

Hikari just raised an eyebrow at the boys' sudden removal of clothing before glancing at Claire and letting out a small chuckle.

"It seems like our little dragon princess has as crush." Hikari said in as teasing manner.

Claire glared at Hikari, her cheeks still red "Well I didn't expect them just to suddenly strip into their boxers!"

"While unexpected, boys will be boys. Though I thought they should have had enough sense to leave their clothes out of the water if they didn't want to get them wet again."

Claire sighed, "Yeah, I know. But still...I didn't expect that."

"Maybe not, but it seemed like you enjoyed the strip tease."

"Hikari!" Claire said as the redness showed up in her face again, "Cut it out."

Hikari just gave a slight chuckle. "Ok fine. I'll stop… until you go and start making it more obvious that you like him."

Claire let out a angry puff of smoke before taking in a few deep breaths. They turned to look out at the water. Several feet out, they could see Sora and Riku swimming over one area. It looked like they were probably talking to one another until Sora dove into the water, only to resurface a few seconds later. Then Riku dived down, but he too also resurfaced several seconds later.

The two started to swim back towards the shore, once they were there, they walked up to Hikari and Claire. "It's just a little too deep for us to dive down and have enough time to get our stuff from the ship." Riku explained.

"So you guys can't get any of your supplies?" Claire asked, trying not to look directly at the shirtless boys.

"Yup." Sora nodded.

Hikari's tail swayed back and forth in thought. "Seeing as I don't think Claire or I would be able to reach your gummi ship, we should probably head back to camp, the two of you should dry off, and then maybe work out a more thorough plan."

"That sounds good." Riku said as he picked up his clothes.

"Our clothes are still slightly wet from before. We'll probably need to hang them and let them dry." Sora said.

After the boys had gathered up their clothes they all walked back to the camp area. Claire reached into her bag and pulled out a clothesline, which the guys hung between two trees. They hung up their clothes along the line. Hikari, having gone digging through her own bag again, was having some trouble finding what she was looking for. So, rather comically, she reached in so that her head and upper torso were now inside the bag. With a quiet, triumphant noise, she withdrew herself and a pair of towels from the bag, handing one to each of the guys. The guys wrapped the towels around their waists and sat down, waiting for their clothes to dry.

"While I don't mind the two of you staying with us for the time being," Hikari addressed the boys "there is the issue that the two of you only have the clothes we found you in, and I don't think Claire and I have enough supplies to cover for all your needs."

"I guess we just gotta wait for the clothes to dry then." Sora suggested. "It shouldn't take too long."

"I was referring to more than just your clothes." Hikari deadpanned.

"We only have the two tents." Claire said. "And I don't think you guys wanna just sleep out here in the open."

"In an unfamiliar world probably not." Riku said.

"So what are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Claire said. "What do you think Hikari?"

"Technically speaking, the tents have barely enough room for two people if they're comfortable enough to be in such close quarters with each other."

"So that means Riku and I would have to sleep in the same tent?" Sora asked as he and Riku looked at each other.

"It's either that or you guys sleep outside. Though I don't know if the weather will stay nice," Claire said as she looked at the sky, which was now turning a reddish-orange.

"Another option would be to sleep in the gummi ship wreck, but seeing the circuits have blown up on two separate occasions and are still unstable, I don't know if it's entirely safe to sleep in there just yet." Hikari pointed out.

"Oh, plus there are the creatures we've seen. They don't seem to hostile, but we don't know much about them." Claire added.

There was a moment of silence as Riku and Sora looked at each other before both of them let out heavy sighs. "I guess until we can get our supplies from our ship we will just have to deal with it." Riku said.

"Ok then. You guys can use my tent for the time being." Hikari offered, gesturing to the tent beside her bag.

"Oh, well thank you." Riku said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sora added.

After some very brief, awkward conversations and just silence, the boys' clothes were dry. Once they were dressed, dinner was prepared, served, and eaten. By the time everything was said and done, the sun had fallen from the skies, signaling time to settle in for the night. After Hikari had cleared out any of her belongings from her tent, the boys said their goodnights to the girls and the girls did the same to them. Before heading to the separate tents, Hikari and Claire each got an extra sleeping bag out from their bags. One was giving to the boys while Hikari kept the other for herself. The four then split into two and went into the separate tents. Inside the girls tent they got into their sleepwear before laying down the other sleeping bag.

"Quite a day, right?" Claire asked as she got into her sleeping bag.

"I'd have to agree. First the changes," Hikari began, "then messed up magic, and now we're joined by Riku and Sora. Do you think that this place will change them too?"

"I don't know...maybe? I mean they are just normal people, you and I are different. I'm not exactly sure how to word it….do you get what I mean though? Claire asked as she stretched.

"I understand. We're different. My change could be chalked up as part of my heritage, but yours? You now sport fox appendages when you're part dragon."

Claire gently rubbed her new fox-like ears, "Yeah guess you're right. I hope we can find a way to fix this though."

Hikari's newish tail bobbed side to side behind her. "Staying on this world for a long enough period of time, approximately a day, apparently caused the change to happen, so theoretically, when we leave this world, we should change back. Maybe not immediately, but it shouldn't last longer than the time we spend here."

Claire nodded, "Well that sounds reasonable. So…" Claire turned onto her side, "What do you think of Riku and Sora?"

"I think that Sora is too impatient or energetic… or maybe a combination of the two. Riku on the other hand," Hikari paused, thinking on how to word the next bit, "I think Riku's a bit wise beyond his years, like he's gone through things that most never have nor will. Now how about we go to bed so that you can dream about him shirtless."

"W-What?" Claire turned to face Hikari as she raised her voice a little. Hikari could see the redness in her cheek return.

"Well, you obviously attracted to his appearance from what I've observed. Whether or not it develops into something more depends on the two of you." said Hikari, starting off a tad amused before getting more serious.

"I-I'm not just attracted to his appearance...I mean… I don't know how to describe it. It's just when we first looked at each other…." Claire sighed as she buried her face in her sleeping bag. "Maybe it's 'love at first sight'... but it feels childish to say that…"

Hikari just shook her head with a slight laugh. "You may understand the concept of love, but to understand the emotion within yourself requires a bit of trial and error on your part."

Claire sighed again, "Yeah...Well I don't know what to think now. I just met him...But I guess we will see what happens."

With that, Hikari just nodded, turned over on her side and tried to drift asleep.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 5. Thanks for reading. We hope you are enjoying it so far.**

 **So what will happen next? Will the same thing that happened to Claire and Hikari happen to Riku and Sora?  
Find out next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**And we are back with a new chapter of the story I co-write with** **Hika-neko-chan.  
Now let's get right to it, enjoy!**

 **Also Note:** **Hika-neko-chan and I started writing this way before KH 2.8 was even out. So we didn't know anything about it. So this story can obviously count as a AU of some sorts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning, in the boy's tent, Sora and Riku were in their sleeping bags, still fast asleep. Sora then turned from his side onto his back, letting his hand stretch out, smacking Riku in the face.

Riku groaned, "Sora...get your hand off my face…" RIku then shoved Sora's hand off before he had a chance to respond. Riku then yawned and opened his eyes a little, Sora was still fast asleep. As Riku's eyes began to focus he noticed something odd on Sora's head, a pair yellow pointy ears with black tips.

It was then Riku realized something felt off about himself. He brought his right hand up to head and felt something attached right below the hairline. After some inspection, he could tell it was sickle shaped. Not only that but he reach towards his lower back and felt that something was there too. Attached to the base of his spine was a scythe like tail that had managed to tear a small hole through his pants.

His eyes widen as he looked at Sora again, he started shake Sora's shoulder, "Sora. Wake up. Something's happened."

"Hmmm…" Sora mumbled in his sleep.

Riku shook Sora again, "I said wake up!" He raised his voice slightly, not knowing exactly how early it was.

"Hmmm….five more minutes…." Sora mumbled.

Meanwhile back in the girls tent, Hikari was just starting to wake up. In her groggy state, she noticed that her bangs had a more purple tint, but brushed it off as the lighting. It wasn't until she turned to face Claire and noticed that her hair was now more yellowish rather than brown. Hikari moved to wake Claire by shaking her shoulder and saying, "Wake up, Claire."

With her eyes still closed, Claire let out a sleepy grumbled and swatted her hand up at Hikari, slapping her cheek.

Hikari let out an annoyed hiss before slapping Claire back, although instead of the face, it was her arm.

Claire's eyes shot open as she bolted into a sitting position. Her eye's glaring harshly at Hikari, "What? What is it?"

"Your hair." Hikari said, pointing to the color change.

Claire blinked a few times before looking at her hair and then at Hikari's, which now looked like dark metallic purplish grey, "So...more changes... _great._ " Claire said, adding sarcasm to the 'great'.

Hikari just shrugs her shoulders. "Well, there isn't much we can do about it right now."

The moment after Hikari spoke the girls heard a small shout of surprise and then immediately followed the shouting of a angry sounding Riku, "Sora! What the heck! You zapped me with electricity!"

The two decided to poke their heads out of the tent to see what was happening with the two boys. They saw Riku walk out of the tent, followed by Sora.

"I don't know what happened," Sora started, "I didn't mean to though."

Riku sighed, "Yeah I know, but it was just unexpected."

Claire turned to Hikari, "The same thing happened to them…"

"There is something strange with this world."

"Well I guess we should go talk to them. But first let's change into some clothes." Claire said as grabbed her bag and went back into the tent to change.

Hikari also reached out and grabbed her bag, a quiet squawk of surprise emanating from it before she also disappeared back into the tent after Claire.

Moments later the girls walked out and walked up to the boy, who were now sitting on the ground. They looked up to see the girls and greeted them good morning.

"Your hair looks a little different today," Sora commented.

Claire sighed, "Yeah… I guess it's just another one of the effects of this world...I see you guys also have changed."

"It's weird… I don't really know how to explain it." Riku said as he felt the horn on his head again.

"It feels like transformation magic, but different, and I haven't been able to counter it." After a pause, Hikari continued. "Hey Sora? Would you happen to have a tail?"

"Uhh…Yeah…Why?" Sora asked.

Claire sighed as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. "Here," She held them out to Sora, "It will probably feel better if the tail can move around easier."

"Oh ok. Thanks." Sora said as he took the scissors and headed back into the tent.

"We should probably have breakfast right? We can discuss more of...all of this...after that then." Riku suggested.

"That's fine then."

The girls started to pull out food from their bag as Sora soon came out from the tent, now with a tail sticking out from behind. The tail was lightning bolt-shaped tail with yellow fur, and at the base of the tail the fur was brown. After preparing food they all began to eat.

"Claire, do you think you're up for a proper spar after we finish eating? "Hikari asked between bites of food, before turning to the two boys. "The two of you are welcome to join us if you want."

"What do you guys do for your spar?" Sora asked.

"We just train our skills and stuff. Work with using magic and our keyblades." Claire commented.

Riku and Sora stared at Hikari and Claire with surprised, wide, eyes, "You two have keyblades?" Riku asked.

Claire nodded, "Yeah. I'm still pretty new at it. Hikari is a master though, so she has been teaching me."

"You're a Master too?" Sora asked, "Riku just recently became one"

Hikari noded. "I'm assuming that you're both keyblade wielders then?" She asked. "It's unusual for one of such a young age to gain the title of Master."

Both Sora and Riku nodded, and then Riku spoke, "There were certain circumstances that lead us to taking the Mark of Mastery exam early."

"Both of you took it? If it's alright with me asking, how come you didn't pass it Sora?" Claire asked.

Sora just shrugged, "There was some outside interference or something. It's okay though, at least one of us passed." Sora grinned happily.

"Well since we can all use a keyblade, we can all spar together." Claire suggested.

"Sounds good." Riku said as he continued to eat.

After all four of them had finished eating they headed back out to the open beach area. They all summoned their keyblades, the girls stood next each other, standing across from the boys. They spared for a bit, clashing keyblades with one another. After they took a break for a late lunch, they went back to sparring, until they noticed glowing yellow eyes lurking in the forest. They all stopped and looked at the forrest.

"Oh great….it's probably more heartless…" Claire muttered.

"There's heartless here?" Sora asked as he gripped his keyblade tightly.

Hikari nodded. "We encountered shadows and maybe a few possessors yesterday before you two arrived, although I couldn't tell cause Claire kinda set the forest on fire and then I caused a tidal wave trying to put it out."

"You set the forest on fire?" Riku asked as he looked at Claire.

Claire chuckled as she smiled sheepishly, "Heh...I was just trying to take out the heartless…but my fire was unexpectedly stronger than normal. It's probably another effect of this world. So I would advise not to use magic, because we don't know how what will happen."

"So let's just go and attack them then." Sora said as he charged towards the heartless with the others following closely behind. As they got to the forest's edge they saw that there were multiple shadow heartless hiding within the shadows of the forest.

Sora, Riku, and Claire ran into the group of heartless, attacking as they went, while Hikari stayed back. Holding her keyblade vertically in front of her with both hands, in a flash of light, it was replaced by a bow that resembled a pair of wings (similar to her keyblade's handguard) with what appeared to be an arc of light as the bowstring. Hikari began firing arrows of light from her bow at the heartless while the other three used their keyblades to eliminate them.

With the group of heartless eliminated, Sora, Riku, and Claire headed back towards Hikari. When the three of them were within earshot, Hikari spoke up.

"Maybe we should split up and search the island for more heartless."

The other three nodded and first headed back to their based. Claire and Hikari both reached into their bags and pulled out two walkie talkies.

"These are our walkie talkies. We only have the two, Hikari and I will split up so one of you will go with one of us." Claire explained.

"Alright, so who goes with who?" Sora asked.

"Seeing as Riku is also a Keyblade Master," Hikari began before turning to face him "Would you be alright watching over my student while we're split up?"

Riku nodded, "It's fine with me."

"I don't need to be watched over." Claire said rolling her eyes. "So who's going to cover what area, and how far should we search?"

Hikari hummed in thought. "How large was the island again, Claire?"

"Fairly large. I say that we scan this side of the island. We can check out the other half tomorrow or something." Claire said.

"Alright, let's get going then." Sora said as he stretched his arms.

"Very well," Hikari began walking in one direction. "We'll meet up back at the campsite around sundown then?" She called back at Claire and Riku.

Claire and Riku nodded as they started to walk off in the opposite direction. Sora ran to catch up with Hikari.

"So," Sora said as he placed his hands behind his head, "How long have you been a Keyblade Master?"

"It's been almost five years now if I recall correctly." Hikari answered.

"Whoa. That's awesome. In total how long has it been since you started using the keyblade?"

Hikari didn't answer immediately. "Hmmm… around nine years I think?"

"Wow, that's a long time. Riku and I only have been using keyblades for a little over a year or two." Sora responded.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, hikari commented "A year or two is a really short time to learn how to properly use the keyblade to it's fullest. Tell me, who taught you two?"

"Uh...we kinda taught ourselves as we went along." Sora explained.

"Self taught wielders then. Who was it that gave your Mark of Mastery Exam then if you had no mentor?"

"Oh that was Master Yen Sid. Have you heard of him?"

Hikari gave a slight nod. "Yes, although I wasn't aware that he took up the mantel of Keyblade Master again after retiring for the second time."

"Well...it was kind of necessary that he help us, due to certain circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"Uhh…" Sora said as he tried to think, "Well to start, have you heard of a guy named Xehanort?"

"He's still alive?!" Hikari practically shouted in surprise. "I could have sworn that he died over a decade ago."

"Well just a few months ago Riku and I defeated his Nobody, and before that I defeated his Heartless as well…" Sora went on to explain what Master Yen Sid had told them about finding the seven lights to fight the upcoming thirteen darknesses.

Hikari clicked her tongue in annoyance. "So it seems that not only doesn't he stay dead, but he's capable of possessing multiple people at once. I'm also unsure if the plan to find seven keyblade wielders of light will suffice as opposition, as the seven pieces of light from the original x-blade are now the hearts of the princesses of light. If his goal is to re-forge the x-blade, then the wielders will not suffice."

"We don't know what's going to happen. We just know we need to stop him." Sora said as they continued their walk.

Meanwhile, on the side that Riku and Claire were walking down, they also started off with a similar chat.

"So you only recently learned how to use the keyblade?" Riku asked.

Claire nodded, "Yeah, after I met Hikari several months ago, and saw her use the keyblade, I was determined to summon one and learn how to use it."

"Hikari also mentioned that you are part dragon, or something?"

Claire nodded again as she ran her hand through her hair, "Yeah. Uh.. You don't find that weird or anything, do you?"

Riku shook his head, "I've never really met anyone like that before, but no, it's not weird. I think it's pretty cool."

Claire smiled as her cheeks turns a faint pink. "Thanks. So, what's your world like?"

"It's a tropical setting, with many islands you can visit." Riku explained.

"Oh, it sounds very pretty."

Riku shrugged, "I guess. Though I spent many years wanting to get off my world. It's a long story though."

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Claire said, noting how he seemed to look off in the distant when he had spoke.

Both groups continued their walks on the island until they reached the other end, by that point the sun was starting to set, so they headed back. By the time they walked back and met back at the base, the sun was almost set to the horizon. They decided to start cooking some food for dinner, and created a fire to cook it over.

They all sat around the fire once it had started going, and they started cooking some food. After several minutes of eating, they heard some rustling coming from the forest behind them. Hikari's ears twitched at the noise as she turned to face whatever was causing the disturbance.

Claire's new fox ears also twitched slightly, "There's something out there."

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

Hikari shook her head. "I can sense a heart. So it's one of the native creatures, but this one feels...darker."

All four turned to look at the forest, there was some rustling coming from the bushes. Soon a voice coming from the general area spoke,

"I see you four have also been affected by this world." A male voice said.

"Who's there?" Riku called out.

"Just someone who has also been cursed, just like you all are." The voice responded.

The ears atop Hikari's head twitched in curiosity. "How long have you been here?"

There was a pause before the voice responded, "I have no idea… I have lost track. Several months maybe?"

"Do you recall how much time it took for you to become like…" Hikari gestured to the voice's location. "Like that?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, "I don't see him."

"Hmm...I remember that it was my fifth day here when I finally looked like this," The voice said before stepping out from the forest. It looked similar to a lion, but had black and blue fur, and a tail with a star at the tip, "And the same thing will happen to you guys in the next coming days."

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 6! Is it suspenseful enough? XD Let us know what you thought and stuff.**

 **Also this story is getting long, it soon may be one of my longest stories currently posted.**

 **Anyways, who is this mysterious pokemon? Find out next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ah sorry for posting this late today. Totally lost track of time. Anyways on to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

" _And the same thing will happen to you guys in the next coming days."_

"What do you mean the same thing will happen to us?!" Sora nearly shouted.

"It's what the 'curse' of this world is. You enter this world, cannot leave, and then get transformed into one of the creatures on the island." The lion creature explained as he sat down, his star tail swaying behind him. "I'm Xavier by the way."

"Were you able to determine the origins of the 'curse'" Hikari questioned, having raised an eyebrow in curiosity upon hearing the newcomer's name.

Xavier shook his head, "If I did...I would have already done something to change back to normal."

"So...how did you even get to this world then?" Claire asked.

"Corridor of Darkness. But after I got here...I was unable to open one back up to leave. This world...It's like it wouldn't let me." Xavier explained.

As soon as the words 'Corridor of Darkness' was said, Riku and Sora immediately tensed up. They looked at Xavier with suspicious eyes.

"You used a Corridor of Darkness?" Sora asked as he crossed his arm. "You're not a Nobody are you?"

Xavier tilted his head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Sora," Riku said as he looked at Sora, "Hikari said that she sensed his heart, he can't be a Nobody." Riku then looked back at Xavier, "Though I can still sense a lot of darkness in you…You're scent reeks of darkness."

Xavier looked over at Riku, "So? I've had darkness powers since I was young. It's just something that's apart of me."

Riku raised an eyebrow as he continued to look at Xavier with some suspicion. "Hmmm..."

"I sense no negative intentions from him if that will ease your concerns." Hikari interjected.

Riku sighed, "That's fine I guess…"

Hikari hummed in thought before questioning Xavier. "Have we meet before? You feel familiar."

"No...I think I would have remember someone like you." Xavier commented.

"So, you said that you couldn't create a Corridor of Darkness after coming here?" Sora asked.

Xavier nodded, "Yes. I tried to open one up, but nothing would happen. So I became trapped on this world. Then just four days later I became this creature."

"Do you know what you are? I mean… like do you know what these creatures that live on this island are?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Xavier answered. "Though each different creature here has a different name, there is one overall name that refers to all of them."

"And what's that?" Riku asked.

"Pokemon." Xavier responded.

"Pokemon?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. There are many different types of these Pokemon. Eighteen different types, most relating to an element, but there are some others." Xavier explained.

"Which species are you then?" Hikari asked

"This Pokemon is known as a Luxray… and it is a Pokemon that uses electric powers…" Xavier growled. "Which annoys me because it suppresses most my dark powers. I can't really use my darkness in this form that much."

"Skitty used assist!" Came a cry from the magic bag, followed by a spark of electricity erupting from within.

Xavier looked over at the bag with confusion then looked away from it, "I'm going to choose to ignore that."

"That's probably a good decision if you wish to preserve your sanity." Hikari commented.

"So, does that mean you know what Pokemon we are….or what we are becoming?" Riku asked.

Xavier nodded, "You are becoming a Pokemon called Absol. It's a Pokemon associated with darkness." Xavier said. He then mumbled something quietly under his breath, almost too quiet to hear, "And you were suspicious of me with my darkness…"

"What about me?" Sora asked, curious to know the answer.

"A Pokemon known as Pikachu, it's also a electrical one."

"That explains why I zapped you this morning," Sora said as he turned to Riku.

"Yeah… Don't remind me." Riku groaned.

Xavier then looked over at Hikari, "You're becoming a Espeon, it's a Pokemon that can use psychic attacks." He then looked at Claire, "And you are becoming a Flareon. It's a Pokemon with fire abilities."

Claire looked at Hikari, "Well now it makes more sense why my fire magic was stronger than normal the other day."

"However," Hikari began "It doesn't explain why my Water was overpowered."

"Psychicy powers?" Claire said as she shrugged her shoulders

Hikari turns to face Xavier. "Is there a water type of Pokemon?"

"I said there were eighteen types. Water types are one of them."

"Claire, I'm under the impression that this world messes with magic in general, not just the type that the pokemon are associated with. If I was becoming a water type Pokemon, your theory would have been more plausible."

"Perhaps a water Pokemon that was near-by at the time helped you out." Xavier said.

"While entirely possible, I find it odd that a pokemon some distance out in the ocean would cause a miniature tsunami in order to aid me in extinguishing Claire's forest fire."

"Pokemon can have a variety of different attacks, powers...or moves you could say. I've seen some water types use a water move that does create a large amount of water." Xavier explained.

"The amount of water generated in the action isn't what I was talking about. The timing of the water acting simultaneously with my spell is too much of a coincidence for me to just brush off."

"Alright…" Xavier said. Before looking back at everyone again. "Either way...As I said, in the next few days, you guys are going to become Pokemon...just like me." Xavier then looks up at the now nighttime sky, "It's getting late… I suppose you guys would want to get some sleep."

Hikari nodded in agreement. "It is getting fairly late, and would be wise for us to turn in for the night." She then turned to face Sora and Riku "Although I am unsure if the two of you are comfortable sharing a tent again after the events that transpired this morning." Turning again to face Xavier. "And I am uncertain as to where you would sleep Xavier."

"Since I am a Pokemon now...I can sleep outside just fine… I have been doing it since I've been stuck here." Xavier said.

Meanwhile Riku closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "As long as Sora doesn't shock me again… It's fine."

"Hey," Sora frowned, "I didn't mean to do that, I didn't even know I could do that at first." Sora said.

"Well… Just be more careful then." Riku stated and Sora nodded.

The four soon stood up, and prepared to head to bed, extinguishing the fire before they moved to settle in for the night. Sora and Riku heading into the tent they occupied the night before while Hikari and Claire entered their tent. Xavier just found a patch of grass nearby upon which he curled up on to sleep.

In the girls tent, they had gotten into their pajamas and gotten into their sleeping bags. Claire seemed to be spacing out, staring up at the ceiling. After a minute or two, she let out a heavy sigh.

Hikari, having noticed Claire's temporary detachment from reality and subsequent sigh, asked, "Is something the matter?"

Claire turned to Hikari and blinked before answering, "Hmm… I don't know… I think it's just that… I'm a little scared maybe? Being stuck here, trapped as Pokemon. There's a chance that we might never get off this world."

"While I understand your fears… is that what really distracted you, or is there something going on between you and Xavier that I am unaware of? I may be uneducated in social interaction, but I believe I feel other emotions besides fear emanating from you currently."

Claire shrugged, "Well I do feel bad for him. He's been stuck here for who knows how long...and that's what I fear what will happen to us. But I also am trying to figure him out I guess… I mean with his darkness and all."

"Well, It feels like his darkness was inherent rather than through negative emotions and desires, so as it stands, he is assumably trustworthy enough as to not lead us astray."

"Yeah…" Claire said with a yawn as she closed her eyes.

Hikari rolled over and curled up in her sleeping bag. Closing her eyes, she said. "Night Claire."

* * *

 **So that was chapter 7. What did you think**

 **Xavier is a character of mine, I have used him in a few stories before that are posted.**

 **Anyways, what will happen next? Can they really trust Xavier? Find out next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is a few days late. I'm on vacation so I am not in wifi often. But anyways onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

"Mmh!?" Hikari let out a startled noise as Claire's fluffy tail smacked her in the face. After swatting it away, and receiving a subsequent smack for her actions, Hikari blinked away the weariness in her eyes only to notice that her hair was now a solid lavender pinkish color, matching her current ears and tail. She maneuvered herself, from her current position of now on top of her sleeping bag facing in the complete opposite direction of the opening, so that she could wake up Claire. Hikari began shaking the now blonde, fox-dragon girl hybrid's shoulder in an attempt to wake her.

"Hmm…sleep..." Claire mumbled quietly, not opening her eyes.

Hikari sighed before flicking Claire's forehead. "Come on Claire, wake your foxy self up already."

Claire let out a grumpy grumble, "Hmm.. alright alright," Claire slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. Once she opened them fully she looked at Hikari and then herself, looking at her hair. Claire sighed, "More changes…. _greeeat._ "

"There isn't much that we can do about that currently. Not until we figure out the origin of the spell and how to reverse it."

"Yeah…" Claire sighed again. "Well let's go see how the others are doing then. We should probably explore more of the island if we can."

Hikari nodded in agreement as she began to change into her combat outfit, while Claire changed into her normal attire. They stepped outside and saw Xavier, walking around the camp area.

When he saw them exit the tent he stopped and walked over to them, "Good morning, how are you guys feeling?"

"I feel fine at the moment." Hikari replied.

"Same...though I am still not happy with these changes." Claire muttered. "Well… Let's get some food ready before the guys get up." Claire went over to her bag and starting pulling out some food to eat.

Hikari also started digging through her bag, pulling out a bowl as well as a box of cereal and a spoon. She poured herself a bowl and began eating, leaving the box beside her.

Some minutes later Sora and Riku exited the tent, their hair color showing slight change, with Riku's being slightly more white and Sora's slight yellowish.

Sora and Riku went over to where Hikari and Claire were sitting and sat down across from them.

"Whoa your hair really changed a lot overnight," Sora commented.

"Yeah… Don't remind me…" Claire grumbled as she ate a bagel.

"You know your hair is starting to change…" Xavier started to say, but then paused, "You know I just realized, you guys never gave me your names."

"Oh, well I'm Sora." Sora said and then pointed to Riku, "And this is Riku."

"Claire." Claire said before biting into her bagel again.

Hikari finished her mouthful of cereal before answering, "And my given name is Hikari."

"Well now that's over," Sora started as he stretched, "What are we going to do today?"

"Find a way to fix this weird magic." Claire said.

"I've been here months and I haven't found anything…But if you want to search more then go ahead." Xavier said.

"We have to at least try to look for something." Riku said.

"It's entirely possible that you've missed something Xavier." Answered Hikari.

"Maybe...I mean I have been just by myself this whole time. More people searching might make it easier." Xavier responded.

"So after we eat, we go explore more of the island then?" Sora asked.

The others nodded in agreement and soon the guys got some food from the magic bags and began eating. After everyone had finished their food they cleaned up and split up into the same groups they had done the day before. Xavier agreed to go with one of the groups and went off with Hikari and Sora when the groups split up, once again going off in opposite directions.

Riku and Claire started walking off in their direction, and eventually they were deeper into the forest area. The two looked around for a while before Claire spoke up.

"So, what do you think we should be looking for?" She asked.

Riku shrugged, "I have no idea, I've never been in a situation or a world quite like this."

Claire let out a heavy sigh, "This is just great…"

"Are you alright?" Riku asked.

"I just really want to reverse this spell as soon as possible...If we don't figure something out soon… We will all be Pokemon in the next few days."

"I know. I do wonder though what is causing this to happen. I can tell there is a lot of darkness surrounding this island. That could be causing it."

"Can you find the source of it?" Claire asked as they continued walking.

"No, there is a lot of darkness here so it's hard to pinpoint the source." Riku sighed.

"Oh… I see." Claire said.

As they continued to walk through the forest, they soon heard some rustling from the trees around them. A few seconds later a few bird-like creatures flew out from the trees and flew past Riku and Claire. For the brief moments that they got to see the creatures, they saw that the birds had brown and cream colored feathers. The two stopped and watched the birds fly off.

"So those are some other Pokemon." Riku stated.

Claire nodded, "Yeah, I wonder what they are called though. We can ask Xavier later though." And with that, the two continued their walk through the forest.

"Who are you two?" A little voice spoke from somewhere.

Claire and Riku looked around, but couldn't locate the voice.

"Hello?" Claire called back. "Someone there?"

Seconds later a little Pokemon came out from behind a tree. It looked very similar to a ferret and had brown and tan fur. "Hello!" It said cheerfully, "I'm Joey."

Claire and Riku just looked at the talking Pokemon with surprise.

After having split up with Claire and Riku, Hikari, Sora, and Xavier reached the division between forest and shore.

"So, tell me Xavier, what have you learned about this place during your time here? Any information would be helpful in our search." Inquired Hikari after walking in awkward silence.

"Not that much...I've mainly just learned about the different types of Pokemon. Other than that I don't really know much else. I had searched the island several times, but never really found anything. The Pokemon here also didn't seem to know much about what had happened to me." Xavier explained.

"So the other day you said there are eighteen different types of Pokemon. Can you tell us what they are?" Sora asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

Xavier nodded, "Most are element related and then there are a few others, there is; fire, water, electric, ground, ice, grass, rock, steal, bug, poison, dark, ghost, dragon, psychic, flying, fighting, fairy, and normal."

"And each Pokemon is one of these types?" Sora asked.

"Well some are just one type. There are some Pokemon that have two types. Like there can be a flying bug Pokemon or a water and dark Pokemon." Xavier explained.

"Is there a method or reason to the Pokemon that we're becoming?" Hikari asked.

Xavier shook his head, "I have no idea. Based on my powers I should be a dark Pokemon...but I am an electric one. I have no idea how or what decides what Pokemon we become…"

Hikari hums in thought, but doesn't say anything else as she stopped walking, turning towards the trees, as if looking for something. Both Xavier and Sora stopped and looked back at Hikari.

"Do you hear something?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure, but there's something or someone heading straight at us." Hikari answered.

Xavier turned and face the direction Hikari was looking, "Probably just a Pokemon wandering around. The island may seem quiet, but there are a lot of Pokemon hidden around here."

Shortly after Xavier's comment, a small, blue creature came into view. It had a turquoise oval shaped bump on it's head, really long floppy ears, a skirt shaped body with no arms, a pair of stubby legs, and an odd black tail that appeared to have an eye. The pokemon waddled it's way towards them, tripping on a tree root when it reached the edge of the forest.

"Why…" it muttered as it landed on it's face. It then used it's ears to stand itself back up before saying "Why not" chirpily and waddling away.

"Well that was random." Sora said as he watched the little Pokemon waddle further into the forest.

"Yeah," Xavier added, "I think I've seen that same guy wander around here a lot."

"Do you know if he's like us or a native here?" Hikari asked Xavier.

"Nope. Everytime I see him he just says something random...always saying 'why not' and then just wanders off." Xavier said.

"What kind of Pokemon is he?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"It's a psychic Pokemon called Wynaut." Xavier informed.

"He's quite a curious fellow." Hikari commented

"We may see him again, I've seen him wander all over this island." Xavier stated as they continued to walk.

Moments later as they continued to walk, they all saw some movement coming from the bushes near then. Soon two little Pokemon tumbled out and over each other, and they seemed to be giggling. One pokemon was fox-like in appearance with mostly tan-brown fur while the fluffy scruff around it's neck and the tip of it's tail were a lighter tan. The other was a monkey that had mainly purple fur with light, yellowish tan fur on it's face, belly, feet, and the hand thing at the end of it's tail.

"That was a fun game of tag." The monkey Pokemon giggled.

The fox pokemon nuzzled the monkey and said "Let's play again."

"They can talk!" Sora nearly shouted in surprise, causing the two little Pokemon to look over at the group of three.

"Yeah you can understand them, after being here a day that happens." Xavier commented.

"So the initial physical changes allow for us to be able to understand them." Hikari stated.

Xavier nodded, "That's what it seems."

The two little Pokemon sat up and continued to look over at the others, the little monkey one titled it's head, "Who are you two? I've never seen either of you before."

"They look so different," Began the fox thing. "Maybe they're like the grumpy Luxray."

"You mean that Luxray? The one you told me about?" The monkey asked it's friend as it looked at Xavier.

"Uh huh. That's him alright. He was always avoiding everyone and never wanted to have some fun."

"Oh wow, he does sound grumpy." The monkey replied.

Xavier let out a annoyed sigh, "You know we can hear you two...right?"

The fox thingy just giggled, and stuck out it's tongue before saying. "That's the point silly."

Xavier sighed again and opened his mouth to speak, but Sora spoke first.

"So what Pokemon are you guys?" He asked.

The fox titled it's head. "Silly Pikachu, weren't you taught anything. My name's Ava, and I'm an Eevee."

"And I'm a Aipom. Name's Jack." The monkey replied.

Xavier took a step forward towards the two, "These two don't know much of Pokemon...Like I did when I first showed up here. And Ava...remember my name. I'm not the grumpy Luxray…"

"Grumpy Luxray is grumpy Luxray." Ava pouted.

Xavier let out a sigh and mumbled, "More annoyed than grumpy…"

"Cousin, why you no say anything?" Little Ava had now turned towards Hikari and walked up to her, nuzzling her leg.

Hikari knelt down next to Ava and began stroking her head. "What do you mean little one?"

"Does Ava think she knows you?" Sora questioned.

Ava shook her head. "Espeon evolves from Eevee silly. We may not be directly related, but we're still family."

"Do you guys not know about evolutions either?" Jack asked.

"No, they wouldn't, they are still fairly new here." Xavier answered.

"So what are evolutions then?" Sora asked.

"Evolutions are what happen to a Pokemon at a certain age. It's like growing up, except that the Pokemon changes its appearance greatly and other things. Eevees have a rather interesting evolution, having the ability to evolve into one of eight different evolutions." Xavier said as he looked at Hikari, "Both you and Claire are an evolution of an Eevee."

"It's also completely voluntary." stated Ava, having returned to nuzzling Hikari's hand as she was being petted. "When I get older, I can choose to evolve or I can remain an Eevee. I haven't decided though."

Just then, a rumble of thunder roamed over head. Everyone looked up to see that dark, grey clouds were rolling in.

"Awww." Ava began to whine. "I have to go now cousin. Momma wanted me home if it started to storm."

"Let's hurry Ava. Before the rain starts." Jack informed as he started walking towards the way they came.

Ava started to follow Jack into the forest, calling over her shoulder "See you around cousin, and try to cheer up grumpy Luxray."

Once again Xavier let out a sigh, "Well there they go… We should probably head back too. We don't want to get stuck out here if the rain gets too heavy."

Hikari just nodded, stood up, and began quickly walking back the direction they came, with Sora and Xavier following closely behind.

"I wonder if Claire and Riku were able to find anything." Sora wondered aloud.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let us know what you think, feedback is always helpful.  
So what will happen next? Find out next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright here it is. Chapter 9! So after this there won't be a chapter posted a week for a little while. Cause** **Hika-neko-chan and I haven't had time to write more cause we've been busy and vacation. But I hope you enjoy what we got and we will write more as soon as we can.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

The three headed back the the camp area to meet up with the other two, the rain had started to drizzle down as they walked back. Upon arriving at their camp they saw that Riku and Claire were already there.

"So did you guys find anything?" Sora asked.

Claire shook her head, "No...we didn't, and then it started to rain. Though we did meet a Pokemon, we asked him if he knew anything, but he didn't."

"We meet a pair of pokemon as well." Stated Hikari. "While they seemed to be natives here, the only information they spoke about is of evolution, which is a pokemon's version of growing up."

"Hmm, interesting, " Claire said before sighing. "These Pokemon creatures are really something different."

"I doubt that you guys saw any type of area we could use as shelter, the rain seems to be coming down harder." Riku commented.

Sora shrugged, "Nope… Don't remember seeing anything but a lot of trees and plants."

Hikari though for a bit before speaking. "I could check the circuitry in the gummi ship to see if it's stabilized enough for us to take shelter within the wreckage."

"Go and check then… I don't want to be out in this rain longer than needed." Claire grumbled as the rain started to soak through her clothes.

Hikari turned and climbed into the damaged gummi ship and began inspecting all of the circuitry, starting with the communications system. She could see that a portion of the motherboard was blown apart, but the wires were no longer sparking. Not taking any chances, she called out to the others for her bag.

Outside, Hikari's bag began bouncing towards the gummi ship, and when it was right beside it, it leapt into the door. The others just stared with a bit of confusion and a little bit of a amazement.

"Not going to question that…" Xavier mumbled.

Back inside the gummi ship, Hikari's bag bounced up to her, before opening and spitting out an antistatic wrist strap, a screwdriver, and some foil bags. She first put on the wrist strap on her left wrist and attached the clip to a grounded portion of the console frame. Then, taking the screwdriver, Hikari unscrewed the remains of the motherboard from the rest of the electronics in the communications system. Collecting the removed pieces, she put them all in one of the foil bags, sealing it up and setting it aside before assessing the innards of the device. Finding nothing else that she deemed harmful, Hikari closed up the paneling before moving on to the next section of the controls. She repeated this process for all of the remaining electronics aboard the gummi ship.

After removing all of the damaged electronic circuitry, Hikari climbed through the ship, making her way towards the engine block. Once there, she grounded herself (electrically speaking) before detaching the partially damaged engine and battery.

Making her way back out of the ship, Hikari deposited the foil bags containing damaged circuitry in her bag before poking her head out of the ship.

"I think it's safe to take shelter in here for the time being." Hikari said to the others. "As long as Sora and or Xavier don't zap anything."

Xavier nodded, but Sora spoke up, "Uhh.. I'll try not too. Still don't quite know how to use these new powers yet."

"I can try to help you guys figure that out later. It can be a little hard figuring out, but once you get it, it's easy to pick up on." Xavier added

Just as the remaining part of the group was about to head into the gummi ship, a bright flash of lightning shot over head and was immediately followed by a loud clap of thunder. Small pools of darkness surfaces in the area around the gummi ship and shadow Heartless started to surface.

"Heartless always have to show up at the worst times don't they?" Claire sighed as she summoned her keyblade.

"It's best to just constantly be on alert for them." Hikari answered as her keyblade briefly appeared in her hands before immediately flashing into a bow.

Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades and also started to slash at the little Heartless, while Xavier shot bolts of electricity at the Heartless, knocking them back. As the rain started to pour down, more and more shadow Heartless appeared, as well as a few soldier Heartless. Soon a dark shadow of a creature flew overhead, but just as it was going to pass by, another flash of lightning happened, and all four keyblade wielders quickly noticed the Heartless emblem on it's body.

"It's a Wyvern!" Riku shouted through the downpour of rain.

Hikari clicked her tongue in annoyance before changing her focus onto the flying enemy, launching sets of light arrows at it.

The Wyvern screeched at Hikari as it flew up into the air then dived down at her and swung out it's claws at her once it got in close proximity.

Hikari used her bow to block the claws from reaching her, and in a quick flash of light, the bow was replaced by a naginata (basically a pole that had a curved, single edged blade attached to the end), which Hikari used to force the Wyvern away from her. Once she had enough room, Hikari lept out of the gummi ship and started drawing the heartless away from their campsite.

The other three continued to take out the shadow Heartless until they noticed Hikari heading towards the beach area with the Wyvern trailing behind her.

"Let's go help Hikari!" Sora shouted and the other two nodded.

All three ran after Hikari until they got to the beach clearing, where they met up with Hikari. They looked up to see that the Wyvern had flown high up in the sky, and it soon corkscrew dived right down at them. Thankfully they all managed to jump out of the way before it got to them. It then swooped right up into the sky, too high for any of them to reach to attack.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sora asked, though it was hard to hear him over the pouring rain.

"Hey, Claire, do you still have your wings?" asked Hikari in response.

"I assume so…" Claire said as her wings appeared. "Alright…I'll go attack it from up there…" Claire then took up to the sky, gripping her keyblade tightly as she flew right at the Wyvern. She got close enough and struck it on it's side before it could fly away from her.

The Wyvern let out another screech as it spun around and tried to attack Claire with it's claws. Claire held up her keyblade to block the attacks, but still was flung back a bit.

Meanwhile on the ground the others looked to see more shadow Heartless had shown up. Sora, Riku, and Hikari were now fairly close together, fighting off the heartless that had gathered around them. The three of them had their backs to the ocean, not noticing the comet like ball of darkness headed straight for them. Hikari noticed it when it was almost on top of them, but was able to dive out of the way, tackling Sora down with her. Riku on the other hand wasn't able to notice the darkness ball in time and was blasted forward and crashed into the sand.

All three looked turned around to where the ball of darkness had come from. They saw a large Heartless with wings on it's back, purple horns on it's head, a sharp, crescent-shaped blade tail, and it carried a large sword in one hand. It was a Invisible Heartless.

Hikari was back on her feet almost immediately, taking up a defensive stance between the Heartless and Sora, making sure to keep an eye on it while assessing Riku's condition from afar. Riku grunted as he slowly stood up, while Sora quickly got back on his feet and face the heartless.

The heartless stood there for a moment as two more like it appeared on each side. The three heartless then charged at Hikari and Sora, flying towards them and swung their large swords at them.

Hikari raised her naginata to block two of the swords simultaneously, throwing her back into the water behind her. Sora also blocked the attack from the other heartless, and then immediately jumped up at them and swung his keyblade across at all three of the heartless, and knocked them back. Riku, now standing up again, was about to run at the heartless when a large lightning bolt shot through the sky. It branched out and stuck each of the heartless, causing the he three heartless to now stand there dazed. Sora, Riku, and Hikari looked over to see Xavier standing in the entrance of the forest.

"Attack them quickly! They will only stay daze for a short bit!" He shouted.

Hikari nodded before quickly standing up, her keyblade returning to it's original form before she threw it at the Invisibles, striking each one then returning to her hand like a boomerang.

Sora, jumped up in the air and swung his keyblade over his head and right down on one of the heartless, finally defeating it. "Alright, One down!" He shouted.

Riku then charged at one of the remaining heartless and quickly attacked it from all directions. After hitting it multiple times Riku stuck his keyblade to the ground, causing a large blast of energy to shoot up and destroy the heartless.

In a flash of light, Hikari vanished from where she was only to reappear in front of the remaining Invisible. Swinging her keyblade, which was now cloaked in light to resemble a larger blade, in an upward strike, sending the heartless some distance in the air. Hikari then appeared slightly above it, spinning like a top to strike it multiple times, before swinging her keyblade down on the Invisible. This final strike created an arc of light that slammed the heartless down into the sand. It vanished in wisps of darkness upon impact with the ground. Hikari landed on the beach in a crouch a short distance away from Riku and Sora.

Meanwhile in the sky, Claire was still fighting the Wyvern. It was hard for Claire to try and strike it, cause it would fly away from her attacks. Claire grumbled with agitation, "Okay...that's it!" She shouted before casting a large ball of fire right at the Wyvern. The Wyvern screeched once more as it started to fall to the ground. Claire dived down and struck the Wyvern multiple times as it fell to the ground. Claire hit it with one more final blow and defeated it, before it even got to the ground.

Claire landed and her wings disappeared. "That took longer than expected…" she sighed as she walked over to the others. By now the rain was finally starting to lighting up, but was still coming down.

"The Invisibles were unexpected, as was Xavier's unexpected attack." Stated Hikari as she began walking back towards the treeline.

"I saw you guys needed some help. So I did what I could." Xavier replied as the four walked closer to the forest entrance.

"So that lighting you use, is that a 'move' that you said Pokemon can use?" Riku asked.

Xavier nodded, "Yeah. Since I am an electric type Pokemon I am able to use lighting based moves."

"That means I can do stuff like that too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, since you are a Pikachu, you should be able to use electric moves as well." Xavier said.

"Cool." Sora replied as he put his hands behind his head. .

"Do all magic spells have a pokemon move equivalent?" asked Hikari.

"I am not really sure…" Xavier said. "There are a lot of different 'moves' that Pokemon use so I don't know."

"I see. So theoretically there are, however it is unlikely that every spell has a direct counterpart." Hikari thought out loud.

"Probably." Xavier said.

"Can we get out of this rain now?" Claire asked while looking up at the sky and crossing her arms, "We are soaked and I don't think it's going to stop raining for a while."

No one gave a verbal answer, instead some nodded their heads as they all headed back to their camp.

"What are we going to do for tonight though?" Sora asked, "Even if the rain stops, the ground is soaked, and the tents probably are too."

"Didn't we talk about taking shelter in the gummi ship?" replied Hikari.

"Yeah, but does that mean we would also sleep in there?" Sora asked.

"I don't see a problem with that. We wouldn't have to worry about most of the weather effects throughout the night."

"It's going to be rather interesting sleeping in a upside down gummi ship." Claire commented.

After a moment of thought, Hikari spoke. "I'd assume it'd be like sleeping in a giant bird's nest… without all of the roughness and comfort."

"That means we would be all cramped together…" Claire muttered quietly. Her cheeks redden ever so slightly as she thought about it.

Hikari turned to glance at Claire only to let out a soft chuckle and shake her head in amusement.

They all continued to walk until they were back at the ship, Claire grabbed her magic bag before they all walked up to the gummi ship entrance. One by one they carefully climbed into the upside door entrance to the ship, though Xavier had to jump up into the entrance. Once inside, they carefully made their way to the control room. With all five of them in the control room, it was a bit cramped on the ceiling, leaving little room for them to move around without having to ask another to move out of the way.

Now that they were out of the rain, Hikari began untying the sash that held her top together.

"Uh Hikari…" Claire started, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm getting out of my wet clothes." Hikari stated as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. By this point she had removed her top, revealing a strapless black binder covering her chest and a scar that ran diagonally across her abdomen.

"Ummm...If you girls want to change out of your wet clothes, we could turn around..." Xavier said, though Sora had already covered his eyes and Riku was looking down at the ground.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at the boys' responses. "I personally don't care if you stare or not." referring to Xavier who didn't look away. "And it's not like I'm completely undressing myself. Sora and Riku gave us a similar show when we first met."

"That's different Hikari!" Claire said raising her voice, "They're guys….It's just different. Guys can go around without their shirts on, but not girls."

Now only dressed in a binder and short shorts Hikari turned to face Claire. "Now that's just sexist. I'm still covering my chest and nether regions and that's considered indecent, yet a male can run around in a scrap of cloth that barely conceals his privates." Hikari bent over to search through her bag before quickly pulling out a towel. "Back in the Nekomata homeland, it was uncommon but socially accepted to walk around without clothing."

"That's where you are from though. It's different everywhere else. Most places find it improper if a girl takes off her clothes in public. That's just how things are," Claire argued as she rubbed a hand over her face. By this point Xavier had laid down and closed his eyes and the other two guys stepped further back into the ship, giving the girls some space.

Hikari was drying out her hair as she made her next comment. "I find human and most humanoid social norms to be quite strange…"

"You're the one who is strange…" Claire sighed as she looked to see that Riku and Sora were not in the control room anymore with them. She opened her back and pulled out some fresh clothes and a towel, and then began to change out of her wet clothes.

Hikari looked over at Claire. "Hypocrite. Sora and Riku may have stepped out, but you're doing the exact same thing I am."

"But the guys are gone now, so it's fine if it's just us…" Claire said as she turned and eyed Xavier, who was still resting there with his eyes still closed. "Can we just stop talking about this…"

She quirked her head in curiosity, but Hikari gave no comment about Claire's glance at Xavier. Instead she said, "Stop being so insecure about your body. If you're ashamed about stripping before the boy you like, how will you act should you two ever go to mate?"

Claire sent an angry glare at Hikari, with her cheeks reddening, "Stop...Can we just _please_ drop this now?"

"Fine, fine." Hikari rolled her eyes. No longer talking, she focused on drying herself off, before removing her shorts, getting a new change of clothes out of her bag, and got dressed.

Claire proceeded to change out of her wet clothes and then put on new dry clothes. Once dressed she walked over to the edge of the control room, "Uh… You guys can come back in now." Claire shouted to Riku and Sora.

Seconds later both the guys came back in, "So what are we going to do until the rain stops?" Sora asked.

Hikari just shrugged before sitting crossed legged on the floor, well glass domed ceiling, in a meditative pose. "It's up to you. I don't exactly have something to help pass the time for a group of people."

"Hmmm, anyone know any good stories to tell?" Claire asked as she also sat down on the ceiling.

"Well…I could tell the story of the story of my first adventure," Sora said as he looked at Riku, "Riku you can help out with some parts right?"

Riku shrugged, "Sure, I guess. If it helps to pass the time."

Sora and Riku sat down across from Claire and Hikari, and Sora started to tell about how their adventure began when they decided to build a raft to leave their island.

Through most the afternoon, Sora told the story of his first adventure, though they stopped for a lunch break after a little while. Then once everyone had finished eating Sora continued, with the help of Riku telling his side of things.

After a little while longer of Sora telling his story, and the group having dinner, he finally started to wrap things up, "After we finally had closed the door, Donald, Goofy and I went to go find Riku and the King….then I don't really know what happened after that until we woke up in these pod things in Twilight Town. But that's a story for another time."

"The Realm of Darkness is quite a mystery, even to those that have returned from within. I'm quite curious Riku, what was it like for you?" asked Hikari.

"I don't know… I haven't really thought about it for a while. A lot has happened since we closed the door then." Riku said.

There was a pause of silence before anyone spoke. Soon Xavier sat up, "Maybe now would be a good time to check if it's stopped raining."

"That sounds good." Claire agreed and everyone else nodded their heads.

They all carefully walked back to the exit of the gummi ship and opened the door. The sun was setting, but the rain had stopped. They carefully climbed down and looked at the ground around them, which was squishy and wet from all the rain.

"So we'll be sleeping in the gummi ship for sure." Sora commented.

"It will probably be a day or two before the ground fully dries back up again, so we will have to stay in the gummi ship until then." Claire said.

"You guys will be Pokemon by that point though, so it wouldn't matter. Unless you can find a way to stop it before hand...which is unlikely." Xavier said.

"While I can tell that the magic that's forcing the transformation is darkness enhanced, it's impossible for me to determine the origin when it covers such a large amount of area." Hikari thought aloud.

"We will just have to keep looking then until we can find the source, or at least a clue of some sorts." Riku suggested.

"That would be easier said than done come morning tomorrow." stated Hikari, before she re-entered the gummi ship, heading back to the command room. She walked over to her bag before digging though it, looking for something.

Soon Claire came back into the gummi ship and walked into the command room. "What are you looking for Hikari?" Claire asked.

Hikari didn't look up while answering. "You were talking about how cramped it would be with all of us sleeping on the domed ceiling beneath our feet, so I'm trying to find my hammock."

"Oh yeah…." Claire said as she walked up to Hikari, "Hmm Do you happen to have a second hammock?"

"If you want to try and see if Dawn will let you use hers…" Hikari began.

"How likely is it that she will let me use it?" Claire asked with a sigh.

Hikari just gave a deadpan stare. "If you can get it from her, then I don't think she'll care." She then pulled out her hammock. "Though you'd have to dig it out yourself."

"I would rather not have to deal with Dawn…" Claire sighed again. "Maybe I will just sleep off in the far corner or something…"

"There's no corner. It's a dome."

"You know what I mean…" Claire grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Hikari stood up and was doing her best to tie the hammock to the chairs that were attached to the floor above them. "You just don't want to sleep next to the guys, do you. Are you afraid of them, or are you just shy because of Riku?"

Claire's puffed up her cheeks as they redden, "What do you think? I'm not afraid of them...I'd be sleeping real close to him…"

"It's not like you have another option unless you want to dig out Dawn's hammock." Hikari commented. "And it's not even _that_ cramped in here. You don't have to sleep right up against him."

"I know… I know...and I really don't want to deal with Dawn," Claire said as Sora and Riku came walking back into the control room. Claire turned and saw them, "Where's Xavier?"

"He said that he was fine sleeping outside again." Sora said as he stretched. "You guys wouldn't happen to have any extra pillows or blankets laying around would you? We checked the inside of the tents and the sleeping bags are also pretty soaked."

Hikari paused from securing her hammock and shouted. "Dawn! We need pillows and blankets!" Without responding, five blankets and three pillows were spit out of her bag.

"But you couldn't have asked her to toss up her hammock…" Claire muttered quietly.

"She won't give that up easily, so if you want it, you have to go get it." Hikari replied to Claire.

Claire just sighed again as she went to grab a pillow and a blanket. Riku and Sora also grabbed a pillow and a blanket. After checking over the knots that held up her hammock, Hikari picked up the remaining blankets, she then climbed up onto the hammock and wrapped the blankets around herself.

Riku and Sora soon laid down on the dome, with Claire just a little further away from them. After setting up their pillows and blankets they got ready to sleep. Claire turned her back away from the guys and let out a sigh as she started to drift off.

* * *

 **And that was a long chapter 9. Hope you all enjoyed. Let us know what you think and stuff.  
**

 **See you all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so I know it has been a few months since this story was updated. And we have had this chapter almost written for a while. So we finally finished it up. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Hikari began twisting and turning in her sheets before she tumbled off her hammock in a tangle of clothes and blankets. She landed on Claire, who was underneath her hammock, startling the both of them awake. In the brief moment after waking up, Hikari realized that she now had the body of a cat.

Claire grumbled as she shifted slight, though she also was in a tangle of clothes, "Get off…" she grumbled.

Hikari twisted around in her clothing for a bit before rolling off of Claire and shedding off of her clothes. She then turned to face Claire.

"Claire?" Hikari began, now noticing that her friend/student was now tangled in a mass of clothes. She then used her teeth to grab onto some of the fabric and began tugging it off of Claire.

Claire grumbled more as she start to push off most the clothes, revealing that she now looked like a orange fox with a yellow, fluffy tail, and fluffy of yellow fur also on her head.

Letting go of the clothes in her mouth, Hikari then leaned in and bopped Claire with her nose.

"Claire?"

Claire grumbled more angrily this time as she rolled on to her stomach and pushed herself up onto all fours, and tried to jump at Hikari, still only being half awake. Hikari, jumped backwards, landing on top of Riku's stomach as she wasn't looking where she was jumping to. Riku let out a harsh exhale of air as he opened his eyes to see a purple cat sitting on him.

Claire tried to run at Hikari, but she obviously wasn't use to being on all four, especially on a dome ceiling. Instead of running, Claire ended up slipping and tumbling into Riku's side, causing him to let out a groan of pain. He then looked at the cat sitting on him and the fox at his side.

"Hikari? Claire?" He asked.

"Good morning." Hikari stated, turning to face Riku. Her tail swaying behind her.

"Uh...You're a cat now." Riku stated, being in a sleeping state of just being woken up suddenly.

"I'm aware of that. We did say that Claire and I would become pokemon today." Hikari deadpanned.

"I know… Well do you think maybe you could get off of me?" Riku asked.

Before Hikari could respond, Claire shook her head as she looked up to see that she was right next to Riku. Claire jumped back a bit before slipping on the glass again and falling onto her stomach.

"It's not easy trying to walk on all fours…" Claire complained aloud.

"You'll get used to it, Claire. It's not that hard to learn." Hikari responded before hopping off of Riku, who let out a heavy sigh as he sat up.

"But now everything seems so much larger…" Claire said as she tried to stand up again only to fall back down again. "What are we going to do now?"

"I think I'll go find and wake up Xavier." Hikari then turned around, walked past Riku and hopped over Sora, who was still fast asleep, on her way out of the gummi ship.

Claire sighed as she finally was able to stand on all fours and not fall.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

Claire looked at Riku and finally noticed that his hair was now actually a pure white. Claire looked down, "Yeah… I guess."

"Don't worry, we will find a way to fix this." Riku said, giving Claire a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Claire said as she looked over at Sora, who was still asleep, and saw his hair was now completely yellow. "Should we try to wake him?"

"We can.. I just don't want him to shock me again.. Especially since we are inside the gummi ship. We don't need anything to spark and explode or something."

"Maybe we should just let him sleep until he wakes on his on?" Claire suggested.

Riku chuckled, "If we let him sleep, he would sleep for hours then." He then nudged Sora's shoulder, "Hey Sora, come on. Time to wake up."

Sora yawned and he slowly sat up and stretched. He looked at Riku and then at Claire, "Claire is that you?"

"Yeah...this is me now.." Claire said with a sigh.

"Where's Hikari?" Sora then asked as he looked around.

"She's already outside with Xavier, so we should go met up with them." Riku said as he stood up.

Sora and Claire nodded as they all headed outside of the gummi ship. Once outside they saw Hikari pawing at a still sleeping Xavier's face. Xavier shifted a little as his nose twitched slightly. He then rolled onto his side and stretched out and let out a yawn. Hikari booped her nose against Xavier's in an attempt to get his attention.

Xavier's nose twitched again as he opened his eyes and sat up. He then looked down at Hikari, "Oh, good morning Hikari." He then saw the others, "So I see that you and Claire are finally Pokemon."

"That's quite obvious, Xavier. Now I think it's time for breakfast, don't you agree?"

"But what are we going to eat?" Claire asked.

"Don't you still have food left in your bag, or did you eat it all already? I kept telling you not to keep snacking on everything… "

"I didn't eat everything...but now it's harder to get stuff out of the bags…" Claire grumbled.

Hikari gave Claire a look. "If you seriously have issues getting stuff out of your bag, just ask Sora or Riku to get it for you."

"I guess so…" Claire said.

The five of them were left in awkward silence before a rustling sound followed by light thumping was heard from inside the gummi ship. Out hopped Hikari's bag before it opened and spit out five bowls like projectiles, one at each of them, followed by an odd dispenser like thing full of cereal. Hikari gracefully hopped up and caught the bowl that was flying at her before landing in a crouch with it in her mouth.

Claire watched as her bowl sailed over her head, while Xavier managed to jump out of the way of the one coming towards him. The two bowls flung at Riku and Sora were aimed more towards their torsos, and while Riku managed to catch his, Sora was not fully paying attention and ended up having the bowl collided with his stomach, causing him to stumble back slightly as the bowl fell to the ground.

"Well that is something you don't see everyday." Xavier muttered.

Hikari appeared to give a cat's attempt at a shrug before walking over to the dispenser, setting it upright, and placed her bowl beneath the opening at the bottom. She then used one of her front paws to pull down on the lever, releasing the cereal inside, removing her paw when she was satisfied with the amount in her bowl. Picking up the bowl in her mouth, she then moved a short distance away, set the bowl of cereal down on the ground, sat down, and then began eating like a cat.

The others soon walked up to the dispenser and got their cereal. After they all got their food they sat down and began to eat.

"So… what are we supposed to do now? Now that Hikari and I are Pokemon I mean?" Claire asked.

"You two need to learn how to move around and get use to being Pokemon, I can try to help you guys with anything you need." Xavier said.

"It's still so strange to see you guys like that." Sora said, then he turned towards Riku. "You know, all these Pokemon we have seen, they kinda remind me of Dream Eaters, what do you think?"

Riku shrugged, "I guess so, I didn't really think about it before."

Hikari's ears twitched in curiosity. "What's a Dream Eater?"

"Hmm Dream Eaters are creatures that are found in sleeping worlds. There are two types, Spirits and Nightmares. They can come in all different shapes and sizes," Riku explained.

"Sounds interesting." Claire said between her bites of food. "Wait Hikari, I just realized something. Are we still able to use our keyblades?"

Hikari hummed in thought before she opened her mouth, and in a flash of light, she was holding a scaled down version of her keyblade by one of the winged handguards. Hikari then set it down at her feet.

"The answer is yes, but they're now quite cumbersome to hold like this."

"I had to use my keyblade like that when I was in the Pride Lands. It takes a bit getting use to, but at least you are still able to use it." Sora stated.

After they all had finished eating, they heading out towards the beach area again so Xavier could help the girls get use to their new forms. But upon arriving at the beach several shadow and soldier heartless popped up and started to roam around.

"Heartless are back!" Sora shouted as he and Riku summoned their keyblades and ran at the heartless.

"Alright...let's try this…" Claire muttered quietly as she summoned her keyblade, holding in her mouth. Like Hikari's it also was scaled down, Claire then lunged at the heartless doing her best to swing her keyblade.

Unlike the others, Hikari didn't bother to summon her keyblade, instead, she opted to use her claws and teeth to rip apart the heartless. The shadows that she did pin to the ground vanished in wisps of darkness as she tore at them with her sharp teeth. After each one, she sputtered for a moment, shaking her head with her tongue hanging out before lunging at the next ones.

Xavier also charged at the heartless, and he struck them with electricity that shot from his tail.

Shortly after the heartless were defeated the group came back together. The keybalde wielders that had their keyblades out unsummoned them.

"The heartless problem seems to be growing worse and worse…" Claire said.

"We better try to find whatever the source is soon, before this whole world is destroyed by them." Sora added.

"While I'm not entirely concerned about the heartless finding this world's heart at the moment, I am more concerned about our ability to locate the source of the darkness that's calling them here. We've looked around and even those of us sensitive to the darkness can't find anything," stated Hikari

"We never did finish searching the island. We will just have to keep looking." Riku said.

"Agreed. There has to be something here that we are missing or something." Xavier said.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go looking around again?" Claire suggested.

"That sounds good. We could search the other areas of the island." Sora said.

"Well for right now," Xavier started as he looked at Hikari and Claire, "You two should learn to use those 'moves' I mentioned before. Though I cannot fully help you guys, you mostly gotta figure the moves out on your own."

"But what are we supposed to do while you guys do that?" Sora asked.

"We could spar with each other." Riku suggested.

"Ah, that sounds good." Sora said as he and Riku walked off to the farther end of the beach to spar.

Hikari turned to face Xavier. "So, are all pokemon moves universal or are they specific to types and individual pokemon?"

"Most moves correspond to the type of Pokemon. There are fire moves for fire types, electric moves for electric types, and so on." Xavier explained.

"If they're mostly type specific, then how are you, and electric type, supposed to teach a psychic type and a fire type?"

"That's why I said I cannot fully help you guys with that. But I am going to try and help in whatever way I can." Xavier replied.

"So how will we know if we are using a move?" Claire asked.

"Well… it took me a bit to figure out. But I eventually learned how to channel electricity and how to turn it into an attack. I would assume you two will be able to do the same. Though I think it may be tricker for you Hikari, since you are a Espeon, which is psychic. Psychic Pokemon have rather interesting moves." Xavier explained.

Hikari tilted her head. "Are you able to describe an example of such a move?"

"Uh let's see...it's hard to explain. But a lot of the moves have to do with psychic energy or something. There was this one move I saw once. A psychic Pokemon was able to create this beam of colorful, what I want to assume was energy, and fired it at it's target." Xavier said.

Hikari nodded her head in thanks before walking off to a slight distance and sat down with her eyes closed, as if to meditate.

"We won't be hearing from her for a while. When Hikari is trying to figure something out she likes to meditate and doesn't like to be disturbed." Claire explained.

"Well...as she does that...Do you perhaps...want to try to test out using fire moves? We should probably be closer to the shore just so you don't accidently set anything on fire." Xavier said.

"Yeah, alright," Claire said as they walked towards the shore area.

The day they went on fairly normal, or what felt like normal by now. Riku and Sora sparred a little more before checking out around the shoreline again, looking for anything suspicious. But of course they ended up not finding anything that helped give any clues. Claire on the other hand had started to figure out how a few Pokemon fire moves, being already use to fire magic herself it was fairly easy. Hikari wasn't able to make much progress besides the occasional time she confused herself ( there were spirials in her eyes at one point), but did, theoretically figure out how to confuse others.

During their trainings, they took a few brakes to stop, relax, and eat. As the day went on and the sun began to set, the group started a small fire back at the campsite. They prepared some food and at first began eating in silence.

"Tomorrow…" Claire muttered quietly, "I really hope we find a way to change back…"

"Tomorrow though, Riku and I will be become Pokemon...right?" Sora asked.

Hikari nodded. "It'll be roughly five days for you two come tomorrow morning, and that's approximately how long it took for Claire and myself to change."

"That will make things a little more complicated for when we go searching around the island tomorrow," Riku said.

"Only by a little bit, we still can easily search the island...it's mainly just at a different eye level. Once you two get use to your Pokemon forms we should head out. Start searching as soon as we can," Xavier said.

"Agreed," Claire said before eating more of her food.

After some silence while people were eating, Hikari spoke up. "It's still a bit damp out, and I doubt that our tents and sleeping bags are dry yet, so we're probably going to have to spend the night in the gummi ship again… with slightly modified arrangements as I don't think I can get up to my hammock in this form."

"If you wanted to, you can sleep out here like I have," Xavier said.

"Maybe that might be best for all of us," Riku said, "Then we wouldn't have to be in such a small space again, especially when we wake as Pokemon tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "That makes sense."

Hikari just shook her head. "I'm a cat. I think I'll spend the night in the gummi ship. If you all want to sleep on the damp ground out here, then go ahead."

Hikari then put away the dish she was eating out of before hopping into the gummi ship in order to go to bed. The remaining four soon also cleaned up their dishes and started to die down the fire a little. Sora and Riku went and retrieved their pillows and blankets from the ship, because even though they would be sleeping outside, they wanted at to at least have something to keep them warm during the night. Once the fire had died out, the four laided around the firepit and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that wraps up ch10. Whew...it took so long to get through this.  
Hope you all enjoyed! Let us know what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

And we are back with another chapter of this story! Sorry for the delay but you know, work, life and writers block and stuff, but we finally got through it.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

As the sun rose the next morning, Hikari gracefully bounded out of the gummi ship only to stumble slightly at the interesting sight before her.

Sora's clothes were now in a heap over his new smaller pokemon form with his now scaled down tail sticking out. Riku was in a much different situation. He was still wearing his clothes in a sense, but his shirt and vest had torn partially at the seams near his shoulders. While his belt had held, his pants were now partially shredded at the bottom. Curled up into his side was Claire, who was small by comparison.

Hikari walked over towards where Claire and Riku were sleeping before stopping almost right in front of Claire. She then used her tail to swat at the small fox's face. Claire's nose twitched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm...Hikari? What is it?" She asked groggily.

"It's morning, and I figured that I should wake you up before others noticed your… position. " answered Hikari while walking a bit away.

"Huh...what?" Claire asked as she blinked a few times as she heard a yawn from behind her. Turning around Claire looked up to see that Riku was now awake and staring right at her. Before anyone could say a word Claire immediately jumped up and stumbled backwards, crashing right into Hikari.

"Uh.. Are you okay?" Riku asked, sounding a little confused on what just happened.

"Ahh...How did I?..." Claire muttered with a panicked tone as her breathing increased. "Sorry! Umm it has to be some...animal instinct or something."

Hikari shook herself off before saying anything. "I tried to wake you up before you caused a scene, but it seems that you have done so anyways."

Claire groaned as she shook her head. A small faint chuckle was heard from behind the girls. Claire turned around and looked at Xavier, who was now awake.

Claire stared down at him, "What's so funny?"

"What? I didn't say anything?" Xavier said.

Claire continued to stare at Xavier before letting out a huff of air, which also contained a ball of fire, directed right at Xavier.

Xavier managed to stand up and jump out of the way just in time before the fireball hit the ground. "Hey! What was that for?!"

Claire sighed and grumbled, "Nothing…"

"Are you sure there is nothing going on between the two of you?" Hikari asked Claire while tilting her head slightly.

Claire finally looked away from Xavier and looked at Hikari, "No...I just am I little shaken up...or whatever. I didn't expect to wake up….like that." Claire looked at Riku, who was now in a sitting position. "Sorry again…"

"It's alright," Riku responded. He then looked over to his side, to see that Sora was still fast asleep in the pile of clothes. "And of course Sora sleeps through all of that…"

"At least you are getting better with using Pokemon moves," Xavier said coming a little closer now.

"Yeah… I guess," Claire sighed again.

"Well now that we are all Pokemon, I supposed Sora and I should try and learn Pokemon moves," Riku stated as he slowly started to fully stand up on all fours. His legs shook a little as he tried to keep himself up. "This is going to take some getting use to" Riku said quietly.

"We should probably all have breakfast before we continue." Stated Hikari as she walked over to her bag.

The others nodded in agreement as Riku looked over at Sora, who was still sleeping. "Sora, come wake up."

Sora yawned as he crawled out of the pile of his clothes. Sora looked around at everyone and then at himself, "Whoa, I didn't know that Pikachu was so small compared to the rest of you guys. Ah well, at least I am light on my feet," Sora said with a smile as he bounced around a little.

The group then went on to eat breakfast while Riku continued getting use to his new Pokemon form. Sora on the other hand easily got the hang of it as he was cheerfully walking around after they had all eaten.

"Nayh nayh naayyh."

Almost everyone looked around for the source of the sound, but didn't see any one or any Pokemon. Hikari just sighed.

"What was that?" Sora asked as he looked around.

"It sounded like a Pokemon, but I don't know where it's coming from," Xavier added.

Hikari shook her head,and called out. "Dawn, why don't you finally come out and introduce yourself?"

"Nayh!" Hikari's bag rustled before something else was heard from it. "Skitty use tackle!"

The bag popped open, and darting out came a mostly pink cat like pokemon that had a beige face and underbelly and a paw like fluff at the end of her tail. It immediately lunged itself at Xavier, plowing into his side and rubbing its face against him.

Xavier stumbled back as he looked down perplexed at the Pokemon nuzzling against his leg. Xavier blinked a few times with confusion, but didn't know what to say.

"So… that's Dawn?" Riku asked.

"Nayh?" the cat like pokemon stopped nuzzling Xavier and turned to look at Riku.

It immediately launched from Xavier's side and tackled Riku. "Fluffy Nayh!"

Before Riku had a chance to react to the cat-like thing that rammed into his side, he was knocked back onto the ground. It then buried its face into the scruff of fur around his neck.

"Nayh" the cat purred.

Hikari let out a sigh before calling out "Dawn! Behave yourself!"

The pink cat, now identified as Dawn, looked up at Hikari. She tilted her head and then glanced around, spotting Claire "Nayh nayh!" Dawn then lept at Claire before stumbling, and rolling across the ground. She landed on her stomach, her legs splayed out, tail resting on her head, and swirls in her eyes. "Ending Dawn-ex-machina…" Dawn said dizzly.

The concentric purple rings of light that were briefly in front of Hikari faded away. She just shook her head and sighed "Ignoring that. We should probably get back to searching for the source of the Heartless."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they prepared to head out. They decided to split up into their previous groups, leaving Dawn sprawled on the ground. They all walked out to the beach area before heading out in different directions. Hikari, Sora and Xavier headed further down the beach as Claire and Riku headed into the forest.

The trio followed along the coast until it became too rocky and they were forced to head inland. Staying as close as they could to the water's edge, Hikari, Sora and Xavier bounded along the forestline as the rocky shore fell away to a cliffside overlooking a river.

"Whoa, quiet the view from here," Sora said as he examined his surroundings.

"Yeah, this island is very large and has a lot of hidden coves and other areas on it," Xavier stated.

Hikari's ears twitched before turning to look out on the other side of the ravine. She then hopped off the edge, and began gracefully hopping from one ledge to the next, down the cliffside. Within seconds she was down at the bottom of the ravine, leaving Xavier and Sora still at the top.

"Um...did she see something?" Sora asked as he peaked over the edge.

"Most probably. Out of all of us, she most likely has the best hearing," Xavier responded.

"So...how are we going to get down?" Sora asked.

"There is a hill leading down, a little ways that way," Xavier motioned to their right.

The two headed over to the hill and made their way down, looking for where Hikari had gone off to. When they reached the bottom, a few pebbles fell from the wall above them. With quick sighs the two began their way across the ravine and over to another hill like area to head up and try to catch up with Hikari. Once a the top, they looked around for where she had gone, but saw nothing but forest greenery.

"Hikari?" Sora shouted. "Where'd you go?"

A Powerwild came flying out of the canopy before impacting the ground near the two and exploded into bits of darkness and a pink crystal heart. Following a similar flightpath, Hikari had tackled a second Heartless out of the trees and landed on it, destroying it upon landing.

"Oh that's where you went," Sora said casually.

"There's more Heartless up in the canopy," Began Hikari. "How well can you fight in the trees?"

"I've done it plenty of times before, " Sora stated.

"I suppose I probably could as well," Xavier added in as he looked up at the tree tops.

Hikari nodded before bounding between trees, climbing higher before disappearing into the and Xavier looked up at the tree tops before looking at each other.

"I guess we better get up there and help her," Xavier said as he prepared to lunge up at the trees.

"Hold on one moment," Sora said stopping Xavier from jumping. Xavier turned to look at Sora, who ran over to him and jumped up onto his back. "Okay. now let's go!" Sora shouted cheerly as he pointed his paw up at the trees. Xavier let out a small annoyed grumbled before lunging up into the tree tops.

Hikari was tackling more Powerwilds, however instead of making sure that they were destroyed, she was just keeping them away from a specific tree. When more than one attempted to attack her from behind at the same time, a transparent blue barrier shimmered into existence, preventing the assault from harming her. Hikari then spun around, keyblade materializing in her mouth for a brief moment to bat the Heartless away before it vanished and she continued to tackle and claw at the nearest targets.

Sora jumped off Xavier, leaving him to try to manurer in the very limited tree space. Sora immediately sent off bolts of electricity towards one of the Powerwilds, stunning it. Xavier on the other hand tried to move and shift around, but he wasn't able to get enough room to properly attack anything.

"I think… I may just patrol over the ground area for now…" Xavier sighed as he adjusted himself to get back down to the ground.

Sora on the other hand ran towards the Powerwilds and summoned his keyblade, which was now scaled down to his new Pokemon size. He slashed at the Powerwilds, destroying them in only a few hits. Most of the Powerwilds began to scatter, some dropped out of the tree and to the ground below.

Within minutes all the Heartless from the treetops had been cleared out. Sora jumped back down to ground level to find Xavier taking on the few remaining Heartless. Hikari faced the tree that she was guarding and spoke.

"Are you alright? It's safe to come out of hiding now."

Xavier and Sora turned their attention over to Hikari and saw that a little Pokemon had been hiding behind a few of the trees. It resembled a dog in a way, with black fur, and red underbelly and muzzle. Two little fangs stuck out of its upper jaw and it had a little triangular black nose. It also had two rib-like ridges on its back, and around each ankle, and on top of its head was something that resembled a basic skull shape.

"I'm okay. Thank you," the little dog pokemon said with the bow of its head.

"You're welcome," Sora responded. "I'm Sora by the way. And this is Hikari and Xavier." Sora gestured to the two next to him. "What's your name?"

"Sheoloren," responded the dog.

"Can you tell us what happened? What happened when the creatures showed up?" Xavier asked.

Sheoloren nodded, "Yes. I was just with my friend Erucae when those strange looking Pokemon showed up and tried to attack us. We ended up getting separated from each other as we were chased. But then you three showed up and help!"

"Do you know where your friend is now?" Sora asked.

"No… I don't. Though I think she may be somewhere still around here," Sheoloren said.

"I am right here," A new voice said.

All turned their attention to see a dark, shadowy Pokemon emgured from behind a different tree. It was covered in sleek black fur, with crimson red eyes. On its forehead was a yellow fur in the shape of a ring, there was also a ring on each thigh of the four legs, as well as two around it's long pointed ears and tail.

"So… what were those weird shinny sticks you were using?" The one called Erucae said. She tilted her head slightly narrowing her eyes with suspicious and distrust.

"Oh… the keyblade? Uh… well it's not really a stick, but…" Sora trailed off as he thought of the proper words.

"It's a weapon of sorts," Hikari began "One that chooses its wielders. Traditionally shaped like a skeleton key, it comes in different forms and sizes. While I won't go into their history, we use our keyblades to keep the balance between light and darkness."

"Hmm…" Erucae hummed thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again, "I see. Now while it isn't that odd to see a Pikachu around a Luxray...the Espeon on the other hand is the odd one in the group."

"That's said coming from a Umbreon who is friends with a Houndour," Xavier responded.

"We're both of the same type; dark," Erucae responded with the roll of her eyes.

"Eh...It's just not all that common though is what I meant," Xavier added.

"No matter what though, I must thank you for saving me and Sheoloren. Now I kinda ask you all to go away," Erucae said as she turned around and started to leave.

Sheoloren just sighed and gave Erucae a nudge in the side before clearing his throat. Erucae paused and closed her eyes for a moment. She then turned around and faced the group again. "Fine i guess it's only polite to invite you over for a meal."

Hikari looked over towards Sora and Xavier. "While grateful for the invitation, we're actually in the middle of a self imposed mission of sorts."

"But maybe next time," Sora cheerfully added in.

"A self imposed mission? What possible kind of mission could you three be on?" Erucae asked.

"We're trying to find out what is calling those creatures that you saw us defeat to this place. They're drawn to something in the area that I believe is also affecting us adversely." answered Hikari.

Erucae and Sheoloren shared a glance at each other, and then Erucae spoke again,"What do you mean affecting you adversely?"

"That's… a little hard for us to explain," Xavier said.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't believe us," Sora added.

"Try us," Erucae said.

"Well we all aren't...really from around here," Sora responded.

"Uh huh, yep still not seeing how the island is adversely affecting you," Erucae said innocently, though her eyes were glimmering in what Xavier was starting to think was amusement.

"You know something don't you?" Xavier spoke up, taking a step forward.

Erucae blinked slowly, "Know what? That anybody who comes to this island is cursed with the form of a pokemon? Because no I don't know such a thing."

Hikari tilted her head. "And yet did you not outright state information that no native resident of this area would know?"

Erucae gave a blank stare before doing what seemed to be an attempted at a face palm. "Wow how low is your intelligence that you can't even tell a basic form of sarcasm, congratulations, you've won the award for the lowest intelligence on this whole godforsaken island, even the natives as you call them are better at understanding sarcasm."

"And your choice of response is to insult someone who isn't even human in the first place." Hikari deadpanned. "You could have just admitted that you are not truly a pokemon, and chosen to help us reverse the effects. "

"Meh why should I? I quite enjoy being a Pokemon, much better then returning back to the household." Erucae said.

"So you were a human one," Sora stated.

Erucae nodded, "Yes. Sheoloren and I have been here for sometime now, but we were once human." Sheoloren shifted a little at the sound his name, but he did not say anything.

"How...long have both you been here?" Xavier asked.

"Hmm…thirteen years I believe," Erucae stated.

"Thirteen years?!" Sora shouted with surprise.

"Yes is it really that surprising?" Erucae asked with a sigh as she sat down with a huff.

"We had no idea the curse has been here that long," Xavier said. "They've only been here a few days while I have been here a few months."

"And after all of that time, do you have no desire to return to a human form?" asked Hikari. "You don't have to return home, as it seems that you disliked it, but you could start a new life somewhere else."

"Why?" Erucae asked as she twitched her ears slightly, "I have a wonderful life here. Why go somewhere else where I would have to start a whole new life?"

"Well we at least are trying to find a way to get back to normal. You wouldn't happen to know anything on how to do that would you?" Sora asked.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't. But if I did i sure as hell am not going to tell you." Erucae said with a yawn, her patience for this long gone, "Come Sheoloran, let's head back home" With that she turned and walked away deeper into the forest.

Sheoloran paused and whispered out, "We don't know anything, we never looked" Sheoloran then dashed off into the forest to catch up with is friend.

"It seems that while fruitful in finding others in a similar situation, we haven't progressed in our search for the source of this curse." Hikari commented.

"We should look some more probably, there is still a lot of island to be covered," Xavier said.

"Yeah let's go," Sora said as he began to walk ahead, "Maybe we will run into more who are trapped here like us. Hopefully someone knows something…"

* * *

And that wraps up chapter 11! Learning new things and meeting new people...er.. Pokemon lol.

The cameo OCs Erucae and Sheoloran belong to my friend **TheDeadGirlRisen**.

That's all we got for this chapter. See you guys in the next chapter of this story or one of my many other stories!


	12. Chapter 12

**Woo! Hika-neko-chan and I finally got back to this! We got passed the writers blocked wall! Yay!**

 **Thank you to all who have been reading this. So sorry for the long wait, but we finally got it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.12**

On the other side of the island Claire and Riku walked through the forest. As they walked they carefully examining their surroundings. Every once and a while Riku would stumble and nearly fall over, as he was still not use to being on all fours. Riku let out another sigh as he straightened himself up again and continued walking.

"Are you doing alright?" Claire asked.

"Just still not use to walking like this. I don't understand how Sora ever was able to do something like this." Riku commented.

"Well he really seems to have the positive attitude to doing almost anything," Claire said.

Riku laughed, "Yeah, that's Sora alright. He isn't one to give up easily."

The two walked a little further until Riku stopped and looked off into one direction. He stared off into the distance and remained silent. Claire noticed she had gotten a head and quickly turned back around and ran over to Riku.

"Is something out there?"

"Yeah… But I think it may just be another Pokemon who is a dark type. I just seem to be sense more darkness now than before…" Riku said as he let out a sigh.

"Are you feeling alright?" Claire asked in concerned tone.

"Yeah...it's just... " Riku paused before continuing, "It's been a while since I had this much darkness…Even if it is just the effects of being this Pokemon...It's just a little unsettling."

"Ah…" Claire said as she closed her eyes, "You'll be alright though, I can feel it. You know..." There was a pause before Claire continued. "You remind me of a friend."

Riku looked over at Claire, "I do?"

"Yeah...It's hard to explain...Just you remind me of him a little," Claire said.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

Claire shook her head after a moment. "Never mind about it. I was just lost in thought I guess..."

Riku looked at Claire questionably for a moment before shaking off the question, "It's alright. We should continue on."

"Yeah," Claire nodded in responded.

The two continued on their walk, deeper and deeper into the forest. Unbeknownst to the two, someone was silently darting between bushes while following behind them. Soon the two came to a clearing in the forest. In the center of the clearing there was a few bushes stren about the area. Out in the middle of the clearing was a rather large, tiger-like Pokemon. It had orange fur and black fur in jagged stripes all over it. It also had a extremely fluffy beige mane and tail, as well as some beige fluff around the back legs. The Pokemon appeared to be peacefully resting near one of the bushes.

Just as Claire and Riku entered into the clearing, the ears of the Pokemon perked up as it jumped to its feet. It stared off into one direction and slowly started to back up. Claire and Riku turned their attention to where the Pokemon was staring and saw that several Darkball and Shadow Heartless had appeared.

"Heartless! Let's go!" Claire shouted before summoning her keyblade, which materialized again her mouth.

Riku did the same as well, though both of them still struggled to properly get use to having to hold their keyblades in such a odd way. As they ran towards the Heartless, they caught a quick glance at the Pokemon, who was looking at them with confusion. The two ran faster as their keyblades soon clashed against the Heartless. They fought against the Heartless, knocking them farther back. Clare then ran forward at them, her keyblade engulfed in flames, as struck a Darkball directly. With a burst of flames it exploded into darkness and then faded away into nothingness.

Within several minutes all the Heartless in the surrounding area had been destroy. Claire and Riku desummoned their keyblades as they took this time to relax. From behind them they heard footstep slowly approaching.

"You were able to defeat those creatures," a female voice said.

Riku and Claire turned around to see the same tiger-like Pokemon from before. Now that she was closer to them, they could really see how much their size difference way compared to her.

"Yeah, they have been popping up a lot haven't they?" Claire said. "Are you alright?"

The Pokemon nodded, "Yes I'm fine. Thank you two for stepping in like that. Those were such strange creatures… they reminded me of Pokemon but…" She trailed off for a moment before continuing, "Though… you mentioned the name of those creatures. What did you say they were?"

"Heartless," Riku answered.

"You seem to know how to deal with them with those weapons you were using. You guys aren't from here are you?" The Pokemon stated.

Claire and Riku's eyes widened, and then Claire spoke up, "How… how do you know?"

"I've...been here long enough to know that I haven't seen any Pokemon who have weapons like that. Or anyone who can fight those Heartless like you did."

Claire tilted her head to the side, curious by the words said by the Pokemon, "You mean… you were once human?"

The Pokemon slowly nodded, "Yeah I was. I take it that you guys are to? Oh! My name is Holden by the way."

"I'm Claire."

"Riku."

"And yes we were also human, but affected by the curse that is on this island," Claire said. "If I can ask, how long have you been here?"

Holden paused for a moment, looking down at the ground, "I.. I don't really know...A few years maybe. I kinda have lost track ever since getting trapped here."

"Oh… I am sorry to hear that," Claire responded.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the curse would you?" Riku asked.

"If I did I would have already found a way to break it," Holden grumbled.

"Ah… Well we are going to continue our search then, thank you though," Claire said with the slight bow of her head.

"Wait!" Holden's said as her expression perked up, "You guys are looking for a way to break the curse? Let me come with you!"

Claire and Riku looked back at each other for a moment before turning back to Holden.

"I don't think it would be safe, the Heartless are showing up more and more. Plus we don't even know what we are looking for," Riku said.

"I still want to help though. I am tired of this curse so I will do anything I can to help." Holden replied.

"Well…" Claire started as she thought, "It still will be dangerous if you came along with us. We don't really want to get anyone else involved, but if we do discover any information we can come right back and tell you."

"But," Holden started to say, but was interrupted by a rustling from the treetops behind Claire and Riku. Everyone quickly turned their attention over to where the sound had come from, looking for who or what it was. Not long after, a pink blur darted out of the leaves and headed straight for Holden. Tackling into her before anyone else could react, it started nuzzling into her fur.

"So fluffy, nyah."

"What?" Holden said with surprise as she looked down at the little Pokemon nuzzling her, "Who are you?"

Claire blinked a few times before shaking her head, trying to gather her thoughts, "Dawn?"

"Nyah, nyah nayh!"

Claire let out a sigh, "Yeah...that's Dawn."

"How can you be sure?" Riku asked.

"Who else do you think would tackle into someone talking about them being fluffy?" Claire asked.

"So you know who this is? Can you please get them off me," Holden said as she tried to push Dawn back, but Dawn just continued to nuzzle against her.

"But Fluffies!" cried out Dawn.

"Dawn...why did you follow us?" Claire asked, hoping to distract Dawn from the 'fluffies'.

"Fluffies, nyah."

Claire sighed again, "Well...are you going to help us since you are here with us?"

"Nyah, nyah nyah." Dawn said, nodding her head.

"Then let's get going okay?" Claire said.

"Nyah~" Dawn then darted off into the treeline in a random direction.

Holden let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. I guess you guys have your hands full and all that. But you guys better let me know if you find out anything okay?"

Claire and Riku nodded, and then Riku answered, "Yeah, we will."

"It was nice to meet you Holden, we will see you around," Claire said as she turned to leave.

"Same to you guys, and good luck," Holden said before she headed off in her own direction.

Claire and Riku started to walk off in the direction that Dawn had ran off to just seconds before. They carefully looked around to see where she could be, and also to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

"How are we going to deal with Dawn?" Riku asked as they walked.

"I don't really know…" Claire said as she let out a huff of air. "Hikari is usually the one to be able to handle Dawn. We just have to make sure not to lose her...or have her go running into anyone else."

The two progressed further into the forest before spotting a flash of light pink near where the treeline started to fade into the mountainside. Quickly picking up pace, they hurried after to were the pink flash ran off to. Nearing the edge of the treeline, they spot Dawn amongst the bushes, rolling around on her back while juggling some berries.

Riku and Claire looked at Dawn for a moment. Both of them glad that Dawn had not gotten into any more trouble. They then took in their surroundings, the trees were much closer together and vines were growing over everything. It was as if this part of the forest wanted to be buried away.

"Dawn…You gotta stop running off like that," Claire said. "We need to stick together as we search."

"But I found something, nyah~," Dawn retorted in a sing song voice as she threw the berries up into the air, rolled onto her feet, and caught them one atop the other, balanced as a stack on her head.

"I see that you found some food, but that isn't important to our search," Riku responded.

"Not these ya silly goose, nyah~. Can't you see it?" Dawn walked towards them, but stopped a bit before she reached the treeline.

Claire tilted her head to the side slightly, "What are you talking about?"

Dawn giggled before answering. "There's a barrier here, nyah~" She then took a step forward and lightly headbutted the air in front of her. A light wave of energy from the point of contact threw Dawn back a bit and traveled out along an invisible wall that seperated Dawn from Claire and Riku.

Claire and Riku both let out a small gasp as they stared at what had just happened. The wave of energy was already gone, but they both had still seen it.

"You… found a barrier?" Claire asked. "How?"

"I just saw it here, nyah~" Answered Dawn, who now decided to sit down and started munching on one of the berries.

Claire sighed. "I forgot we are talking to Dawn… We won't really get a serious answer anytime soon."

"That's true… but it wouldn't hurt to ask more, just in case she says something important," Riku said as he nodded in agreement before looking over at Dawn. "Dawn. How did you get behind the barrier?"

"Skitty used Assist. Got teleport, nyah~" Answered Dawn.

"Uh...whatever that means then," RIku said, not quite understanding the meaning of Dawn's explanation.

For the brief time Riku had talked to Dawn, Claire was thinking over what she could ask Dawn to try to get a better answer from her. Finally she had a thought as she opened her eyes and spoke. "Is the barrier important Dawn?"

"It covers the whole mountain, nyah~." Dawn had finished up her berries, stood up, and walked towards the barrier once more.

Claire and Riku looked at each other for a moment as they now had new information that did sound fairly important.

"Do you think it means something?" Riku asked.

"I'm sure it must… Why else would there just be a barrier on an island like this? Maybe it's even connected to what happened to us."

"There must be something on the other side then," Riku said as he looked at Dawn once more. "So Dawn, how do we get over there?"

"Nyah~. Skitty use Assist." Dawn's forepaw glowed briefly as she swiped at the space in front of her. A blast of fire appeared, rebounded off the barrier, and briefly engulfed Dawn, leaving her covered in soot.

Claire blinked a few times, trying to process what she saw. Then she remembered it was Dawn she was dealing with and some things were better left not questioned. "Well… Didn't really answer the question… But I think we should let the others know about this."

"Yeah, let's head back to the base and let them know. Maybe with all of us here together we could figure something out," Riku added.

"Come on Dawn, let's go," Claire said as she motioned with her head for Dawn to come along.

"Skitty use Assist, nyah~" Dawn swiped with her glowing paw again, although this time, it was surrounded it what appeared to be darkness shaped like a claw that just bounced off the barrier.

"Um...Can you even get back over here?" Riku asked.

Dawn didn't answer right away, instead she bounded off a bit in the opposite direction before turning back and running at them. A short distance from the barrier, her forepaw glowed again, and for a brief instance she vanished before reappearing right in front of Riku. As Dawn kept her speed, she kinda tackled into his

Given that Dawn had suddenly appeared, and also the fact that Riku was still not fully use to being on four legs, there was no time to react or recover from it. Riku stumbled to the side slightly before collapsing to the ground, with Dawn now snuggling up against his side.

"Fluffies, nyah~!"

Claire let out a stifled laugh as she looked at the two in front of her. Though as a Pokemon it was hard to truly stifle it, so it came out louder than she would have wanted. Almost instinctively her tail wrapped around her and she buried her face into it for the remainder of the laugh.

After a moment of Riku still seeming in shock over what had just happened, he finally shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "Ah… You think you could get off me now Dawn?"

"Nyah~" Dawn shakes her head, and instead just climbs onto his back and buries her face into the scruff of his neck.

Riku opened his mouth to say something else, but decided there was no point in trying against Dawn. Slowly he stood back up and let himself regain his balance. After exhaling a deep breath he focused his attention over to Claire, who seemed to finally calm down from her laugh.

"You okay?" Claire asked as she took a step forward.

"Yeah, just didn't expect that… though with her… maybe I should have," Riku said quietly.

Claire chuckled. "I agree with you there, though even after all this time for me, I still haven't really gotten use to her. But let's head back now, we gotta tell the others about this."

Riku nodded as they started their walk back to where they had come from. When they arrived back at the base they saw that the others had not returned quite yet so they decided to relax for the moment until they did. Soon enough though Hikari, Sora, and Xavier came walking into view. Once the group had come together they began to explain what they had seen in their searched. Much to each others surprise, both teams had found a Pokemon or two that says they were once human. But that of course was not the biggest part of the stories told. The biggest part that they said was the mysterious barrier that Dawn had somehow stumbled upon.

"So there is a mountain surrounded by a barrier. You guys really think it could mean anything?" Sora asked.

"It's possible," Claire started. "Why else would it be there?"

"While I highly doubt it, there's a chance it's just protecting someone who doesn't like to be around others," answered Hikari.

" _You would be right about that,"_ a suddenly light voice said. It's voice seemed to echo all around the camp, but no one saw any other Pokemon nearby.

"Who's there?" Xavier asked. "Show yourself."

From between the trees a small, pink creature emerged. It flew above the ground and made its way over to the campsite. It had triangular ears and large, blue eyes as well as a thin tail that ended in a oval-like shape.

"Who are you?" Riku asked as the small Pokemon flew to the center of their group.

" _My name is Mew,"_ the Pokemon said, though it did not physically speak. It's words still echoed around everyone. " _And I have been looking for you all."_

"You're speaking to us telepathically?" Hikari asked, and after a pause said more "And why us specifically?"

Mew nodded at Hikari. " _Yes that is correct. And you all are different than the others who have come here. All of you have spend many times fighting the darkness and the creatures that come with it. I have seen you fight against them on these shores. That is why I need your help."_

"Our help? With what?" Sora questioned.

" _The darkness that has plagued this island… Not only has it trapped all of you here… but it has also affected my brother."_

"Your brother?" Claire asked.

Mew nodded quickly. " _My brother… MewTwo."_

* * *

 **And this is the end of chapter 12. Big character reveal and all that and more!**

 **The character of Holden belongs to my friend Holden Skyler of course XD.**

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed and we shall see you next time!**


End file.
